Pearl Harbor at Twilight
by Team-Jacob-Jasper
Summary: Its takes one moment to change history and love to change lives. **Pearl Harbor with Twilight characters**
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight and Pearl Harbor but I like bending the characters**

Chapter 1

_1921 - Tennessee_

In a small run down barn, stood two boys in a make-shift fighter jet, playing a game of being heroes in a war.

"German Bandits at 2 o'clock!" Edward yelled, imitating plane noises.

"Increase throttle. Power Dive!" responded his best friend, making machine gun sounds.

"Crack shootin' Jake," Edward said to his friend, who was shooting on the make-shift machine gun.

"Land of the Free!"

"Home of the Brave!"

Edward Masen was born in a son of a veteran, his whole life he was raised loving the idea of joining The United States Army and earning his wings, with his best friend Jacob Black.

The two reckless boys idolized their fathers, who fought side by side in WWI. Both were awarded The Distinguished Service Cross, for extreme heroism, in the face of grave danger.

They dreamed of flying in their very own flying fortress, and saving 'The Land of the Free'.

Across town from them lived Major Charlie Swan of The United States Army Air Force, and his daughters Rosalie, Isabella, and Alice.

All five children grew up together in the quiet little town in Tennessee, dreaming of where life would take them. They wanted to see the world and all the wonders in it.

Never knowing what life had in store for them, they grew up and let destiny, lead them on their journey. The girls lives led them away from the two best friends, but Edward and Jacob would be together until the end.

_January 1941 – Long Island – Mitchell Air Field_

"Where's Masen and Black?" the Training Captain yelled when the boys returned.

"Still training sir," their good friend Jasper Hale said getting out of his plane, hoping he was buying them some time.

High in the sky stood only two planes, with two very reckless pilots behind the wheels.

"Alright Jake, let's show 'em how to fly," Edward called over his headset. "We gonna play chicken, you ready?"

Edward could actually visualize Jake's stunned face, "This ain't the farm and these ain't no crop dusters, I'm not playin' chicken with you."

"Ah, don't be a baby."

"I'm not doing it Ed."

Back on the ground Jasper already figured out what they were going to do.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" the Captain asked.

As the planes flew over head all you could hear was Jasper say, "Oh Boy."

Up in the sky, a light bulb went off on how to get Jake to play, "Well I'm coming right at you, now you can turn or you can hit me. Its up to you."

"Why you always gotta be messing with me?" Jake sighed. "Which way you going?"

"Uh right. No left, I'll go left."

"Okay, we're going left right?"

"Right, right?" Edward asked getting a little confused.

"Right, like we're going right, or right like we're going left?"

"Great now you got me all mixed up," Edward spoke through his mic. "I don't know make up your mind!"

Jacob saw their planes getting closer, "God Ed! We're going right! Righty-Tighty!"

The pilots cheered when at the last instant, both planes snap a quarter turn so that their wings are vertical, and they shoot past each other belly to belly.

"Those are some smooth aces!" a fellow pilot yelled.

"Did you say something?!" the Captain yelled. "Let me tell you something, those boys are grounded! Get them in Swan's office now!"

"After two years of training and six weeks with me, do you believe a 45,000 dollar airplane is there for your amusement?" Major Swan asked his pilots.

"No sir, We were just trying to keep our edge," Edward said standing tall next to Jacob.

"You two are probably two of the best pilots I have ever seen," Swan said taking his seat. "Your father's would be proud."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," they both said in unison.

"Black you're dismissed. Masen take a seat."

"Yes sir."

After Jacob was safety out the room, Major Swan began to speak. "You've been accepted into the Eagle Squadron. Only a few British pilots are all that stand between Hitler and total victory in Europe. If you still want to go, you leave tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I want to help."

Charlie sighed, "Just for the record, I'm supposed to ask you to stay. Soon we'll be in this war and I need all my pilots."

"What would you do Charlie?" Edward asked his second father.

"As your Major, its my duty to ask you to stay. But as the son I half raised, I would tell you to go. And make me and your father proud."

Edward gave his answer and said good-bye to his Major. And left to meet his fellow pilots who were getting ready to meet the band of navy nurses in New York City.

"Come'on we have nurses waiting!" Anthony yelled.

"Why are you going?" Jake asked his friend.

"Swan assigned me, h-he said he wanted me to get some real combat training," Edward answered, not liking the idea of lying to him.

"Well guess what? It isn't training over there, it's war. Where losers die and there aren't any winners. Now if trouble wants me, I'm ready. But why go looking for it?_"_

"I understand that. But I feel like I have a duty to go over there."

"Don't preach to me about duty. I wear the same damn uniform you do."

"I'm going to be 25, they might as well have me being a flight instructor. I don't want to teach loops, I want to be a combat fighter. Let's go or we're going to be late."

**Its just a story I'm playing around with.  
Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight and Pearl Harbor but I like bending the characters**

Chapter 2

At the same time, on a train to New York were seven navy nurses.

"If the call of duty means seeing men in their underwear everyday, then we are here to serve," Rosalie laughed.

"Wow can you believe it! Saturday night in New York City!" Alice bounced up and down with joy.

In her own little world Isabella, was day dreaming about her blast from the past.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Rosalie asked.

"Who?" Barbara asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, its such a long story," Isabella sighed.

"We've got time," Betty laughed.

"Well it was about six weeks ago," Isabella began.

_Flashback_

_"Masen, Edward Jr." Isabella called. Without looking up from his chart, she ordered him to take his eye examine._

_"J K L M P O E T Z" a velvet voice responded._

_She hadn't heard that voice in years, taking another look at his name, she realized why it sounded so familiar._

_"Um, ma'am is that all?"_

_Looking up she saw the face of the ghost that haunted her dreams, "E-Edward?" Of course he was older, she hadn't seen him in fifteen years. But those piercing emerald green eyes still made her heart stop. Fifteen years may have passed between them but he still had the same affect he had on her all those years ago._

_"I-Isabella? Isabella Swan?" he asked astounded._

_Before she knew it she was being held up off the floor in a vice grip. "Oh Bells, I've __missed you," Jacob said hugging her tightly._

_Edward stood there stunned, that just mere seconds ago, the girl of his dreams walked right back into his life. The girl he constantly missed and measured all others against. No one was ever as good as her, as kind as her, or as beautifully breathtaking as her. The same girl he has loved his whole life just came back in a split second._

_Jacob was still talking to her, asking her about life and her family, telling her that they would start training with her father soon. Throughout the whole conversation Edward couldn't remove his eyes from Isabella's warm chocolate brown ones._

_When he finally got up the courage to speak, she had to excuse herself and rotate stations._

_"Wow, weird seeing Bella again, isn't it?" Jacob asked when she left._

_"Yeah," Edward responded, watching her walk away._

_Edward finally found her distributing the vaccination for Yellow Fever._

_Walking up to a soldier waiting on line, he devised a plan, "Say, fella you enlisted?"_

_"Yeah," he scoffed._

_"'Yeah' boy you talking to an officer."_

_"Yes sir. Sorry sir."_

_"Give me your file," Edward ordered._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Parade rest," Edward walked away trying to hide his smile._

_Seeing her made his breathing stop, "Ma'am, I didn't get a chance to talk to you before."_

_"Hello Edward," she smiled. "Drop your skivvies."_

_"Um okay," he said confused, leaning over the table. "Like this?"_

_"That's fine," she smiled, thinking to herself that he had a cute butt._

_"You know after all these years, you're just as beautiful as I remember."_

_"Thank you," Isabella blushed, getting the needle ready._

_"I think of you're father as my hero, I think its my duty to take my hero's daughter to dinner. Just to-ahh!" he screamed._

_Examining the needle sticking out of his butt, she repressed a laugh, "Gosh, did I poke to deep?"_

_"I think you hit the bone there," Edward spoke through clenched teeth._

_After pulling up his pants, she returned back to work._

_"Listen is there any chance, that you might, kind of, sort of, I don't know, like me?" he asked nervously._

_"Um, are you okay Edward?" Isabella asked worried, when she saw him wobbling she grabbed his chart. "This isn't your chart Edward. Have you already had this shot?"_

_"Well, yeah once. I mean I just wanted to ask you out," letting out a groan, Edward hit the end of the table with his nose, landing on the floor with a massive thud._

_Later that night Edward appeared outside, waiting for her._

_"Hey Isabella!" he shouted from across the street._

_"Hey! Are you alright?" she pointed to his bandaged nose._

_"I feel great. So can I take you for a walk?"_

_"Sure," she smiled, finally giving in._

_After hours of talking, they arrived at her hotel's main entrance._

_"So can I kiss you?" Edward asked hopefully. "You're just so beautiful."_

_Without thinking she leaned up kissed his beautifully full lips._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw that's the most romantic story I have ever heard," Betty cooed.

"It has been the most romantic 6 weeks and 4 days of my life," Isabella smiled as the train pulled into the station.

The nurses started stepping out of the train and onto the platform.

Edward met Isabella in the middle, with a single red rose behind his back, "For you, my love."

"Aw, it's amazing Edward thank-you," she smelled the rose.

At the moment Jacob came up with three pink roses, "Nice you see you again Bella." He handed her a rose, "Where's Rose and Ally?"

"Jacob!" you heard two very girlish squeals.

"My girls!" Jacob yelled as he was ambushed by two girls. After they were all hugged out, he handed them each a rose.

"Edward, Jacob, I want you to meet our friends," Alice giggled. "That's Sandra, Betty, Barbara, and Martha."

"Hi!" Betty smiled shaking their hands. "Would you have any friends?"

Jacob and Edward exchanged a knowing look, "Take your pick."

They all arrived to the swing club moments later. The party was in full swing. Young men and men doing the jitterbug, and everyone in high spirits.

All were seated in a large table beginning to pair off. Of course Edward was with Isabella, Anthony was with Sandra, Red found Betty, Billy paired with Barbara, James and Martha, Jacob was hanging out with Rose, and Jasper found a special bond with Alice.

Everyone could see the instant love between Jasper and Alice. It was as if they had known each other for years, instead of only a few hours. As the night dragged on, Edward felt it was getting closer to the time that he should talk to her.

They found a quiet place, that overlooked the river, and with a beautiful view of the Manhattan skyline. Isabella took in the view while she clutched her roses.

"Whatever you're going to tell me, can't be good so just tell me," she sighed picking at her rose.

"How do you know I want to talk to you about something?" he inquired silently.

"Because I know you, and I know it has to be really hard to say."

"The only reason that it's hard to say is because I can't lose you if I say this. I love you to much," he sighed. "I'm going away."

"We're all going away, the army is shipping all of us to Hawaii."

"No Isabella, I'm going to the war - tomorrow. I-In Europe, the British need help, if they lose not only will a lot of people die there, but a lot will die here too."

"But you're in the U.S. Army, how could they assign you to go?" Bella asked, barely holding back her tears.

"They didn't assign me, I volunteered to go. I want to get some real experience."

"But I just found you again, please don't leave me," she couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"Hey, hey don't cry," he smiled choking up. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. But you have to do one last thing for me before you go."

Without letting him answer she took his hand, and led him back to the dance floor. They danced among the others, yet in a world away from the others. They took a pause while the others moved around them, and shared a kiss, the kind of kiss that could last a lifetime.

**Its just a story I'm playing around with.  
Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight and Pearl Harbor but I like bending the characters**

Chapter 3

Jacob and Edward stood on the platform in early dawn. Edward in his uniform and he got his gear packed in a bag slung over his shoulder.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled.

Edward glanced once more toward the revolving doors from the station that lead onto the platform.

"Didn't you say, you told her not to come?" Jacob said.

"Yeah," Edward said still staring at the door.

"Then why are you looking for her?" Jake smirked.

"It's a test. If I asked her to come and she came, it wouldn't tell me anything. If I tell her not to come, and she comes...then I know she loves me."

"ALL ABOARD!" the voice rung again.

"If uh anything happens to me, I want you to be the one to tell her. Alright?" Edward looked to his best friend.

Jacob sighed stretching his hand out, "You just make sure to come back for the both of us."

Edward saw Jacob's extended hand and knocked it away, to give him a hug, "See you when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah be careful Ed," he spoke reluctantly letting go of his friend. "Good hunting."

As Edward stepped into the train, he waved away. Jacob waved back and smiled, but whispered into the wind, "Give 'em hell, Edward."

Edward found a seat in a empty cart, feeling quite lonely. As the train started to slowly pull out the station he saw a beautiful woman, with long chocolate brown hair, whispering her goodbyes into the wind.

"Isabella! Isabella!" he banged on the window when he realized it was her, but it was too late. The train had already started its departure.

Standing as lonely as Edward felt before, Isabella turned and walked back out of the train station. One tear escaping her eye.

Feeling pretty happy that she showed up, Edward sat back in his seat and looked at the man next to him, who was staring at him strangely. "She loves me," he simply smiled. 'She loves me' he said to himself as he begun this new path on his journey.

Isabella and Edward traveled to in two different directions, towards opposite ends of the earth.

Edward was boarding a Canadian naval vessel headed into the North Atlantic, while Isabella followed her fellow nurses on a train ride through the American southwest. The view outside the window was so beautiful but she couldn't bring her to think about anything besides him.

Edward's ship is in a convoy through the rough gray waters. The deck is loaded with military supplies bound for Britain. Edward stood among the crab crates and seemed oblivious to the rain, his thoughts completely fixed on Isabella. He looks toward the eastern horizon, where his ship was heading. A deep, dark storm was brewing before them.

Isabella stood on the deck of a ship headed in the opposite direction, on another ocean, the sky was clear, the breeze was warm, the light of a glowing sunset bathed her face.

_Bassingborne Airfield – Britain_

Edward arrived in England at dusk. Everything was cold and gray. British fighter planes lined the field, half broken with bullet holes. He walked across the tarmac, still carrying his duffel bag.

"Edward Masen, sir," he saluted the Air Commander, who returned his salute.

"Ah, on loan from Major Swan, is it?" he responded.

Letting out a shaky laugh, he smiled, "That's me sir."

"Good. We'll get you situated, and then introduce you to the equipment you'll be flying."

"If you're patching up bullet holes right here, maybe we should skip the introduction, and just get me into a plane."

The Air Commander sighed looking at his new pilot, "Are all yanks as anxious as you are to get killed, Lieutenant?"

The question caught Edward off guard, instantly he thought of Isabella, then Jacob and his father, "Not anxious to die, sir, just anxious to matter."

_Base – Pearl Harbor_

Isabella and the other nurses, entered the base, riding in two jeeps. As they stopped at the gate, the guards looked at them, especially Isabella in the lead jeep.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," one of the guards mumbled to the other.

As the gate lifted, they smiled at the nurses while the jeep drove through.

"You know the ratio of men to woman on this island? Four thousand to one," Barbara giggled, putting on her sun glasses.

Rosalie laughed as she stuck her head out the window to call out to the guards, "See you on the beach boys!"

"I think the odds are in your favor girls," Alice smiled, clearly anxious to see Jasper.

When they arrived to their new home, the nurses happily unpacked their things. Isabella's mind was somewhere else, so she decided on a walk, only to find herself entering the base hospital. The hospital was small and clean, twenty beds with white sheets, all empty. She silently prayed they would stay that way.

Then she noticed the view, it was breathtaking, all of Pearl Harbor, with the entire American Pacific fleet at anchor. Battleships all in a row, aircraft carriers, all in perfect stillness on aqua blue water. The view brought a smile to her face.

_Pearl Harbor – Air Base_

Jacob climbed out of the jeep when he arrived at the base.

"Check out the new recruits?" a muscular man in a hula shirt yelled.

Jacob and his friends approached the two men that were beside the plane, "Hi."

The smaller man saluted, "Aloha."

"Ya'll pilots?"

"We're working on it, there's a lot of switches and stuff," the small man laughed.

"Pride of the Pacific," the muscular man smiled extending his hand. "I'm Emmett and you are?"

"Terrors of the skies," Jacob motioned to his friends. "I'm Jacob."

**Its just a story I'm playing around with.  
Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor**

Chapter 4

_Over the English Channel_

Edward was in the middle of a aerial dogfight, throwing his plane into a tight turn, swinging around to fire again at a squadron of German fighters.

They outnumbered the British planes, they were tougher and faster. He darted around them as quick as he could, his machine guns blazing.

One of his fellow pilots took a hit in the engine compartment, he was losing power and fast. The German planes swarmed in to finish him off.

"I need help! Someone get them off me!" he yelled.

Edward slammed on his control stick hard right and went into a power dive at one of the Germans. Edward's bullets chewed up its cockpit and the plane went straight into a fast corkscrew spiral, down into the water.

Edward instantly climbed up again, letting Nigel, in the moment of safety, bail out, his chute blossoming and carrying him toward the water.

"Nigel's out! I'll call in the position!" another called over the radio, to himself all he could think was 'that yank was pretty good'.

Edward swung his plane right back at the Germans, he attacked them head on, just like when he went towards Jacob, only this time was different, this time he was firing his guns, and this was war.

After the dogfighting was over that day, he landed his beaten plane and retreated to his room and finally realized he had time to write.

With a cold glass of beer, he sat at a desk in his small room and began to write.

_ Dear Isabella,_

_ Its so cold here. So cold, it goes way deep into your bones. It's not easy making friends here. I earned respect and helped out pilots when they needed it but two nights ago I drank a beer with a couple of pilots and yesterday both of them got killed._

The faces of the two pilots faced before his eyes.

_ I miss you so much, that sometimes it hurts. Being here is nothing like I thought it would be. I feel good being here, doing what I'm good at, helping any way I can. But it doesn't change that I wish I was there with you. There is one place I can go to feel warmth, and that is to think of you._

Finishing his letter, he sat on his bed to relax, until he had to rejoin the war raging outside. A knock on the door surprised him.

"Air rescue picked up Nigel. He'll be back tomorrow," the Air Commander said.

Glad to hear the news, Edward nodded his head.

"Some of us frown on the yanks, for not joining this war. I'd just like to say, that if there are anymore back home like you, than God help anyone that goes to war with America," with that the Commander saluted and let himself out.

_Oahu, Hawaii_

Isabella was enjoying her time off when the mail arrived, it was a letter from Edward.

After reading it, she decided it was too nice of a day to stay indoors. Being off duty, she walked down to a restaurant that was close to her house.

The restaurant was barely more than a shelter of palm wood, with posts, and it looked out the harbor. She brought writing paper.

Taking a seat at a empty booth, the waiter served her a icy tropical drink, with chunks of pineapple and a fresh flower on the rim.

Before she had the chance to start writing, three naval officers moved from over to her table from the bar. She noticed they were out of uniform too, just wearing tropical shirts.

"A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be sitting alone?" one of the officers said to her.

"Thank you, but I just want to be alone," Isabella offered a tight smile.

"Want to see something long and hard?" another asked, showing her a tattoo of an anchor on his forearm.

Isabella was at a loss for words, "I'm sorry. I have a letter to write."

"Cold bitch," the smart-ass officer said, when Isabella looked away.

His friends began to pull him away, knowing he drunk a little too much.

"What did you say?" her eyes flared with anger.

"I said you're cold," he smirked.

She was livid at this point, "Cold? No, I'm just thinking about a war and maybe you should be too."

Shaking their heads, the men left, leaving Isabella back to her solitude.

_ Dear Edward,_

_ It's so strange to be so far away from you. I thought I would be used to it, because we were apart for fifteen years, but this time its even harder. I may be here in Hawaii but my spirit is with you everyday. Keeping you safe and making sure that you return home to me. Every night I look at the sunset, and try to draw the last once of heat from its long day and send it from my heart to yours._

A small tear escaped as she sealed her letter to Edward.

_Later that night_

Also enjoying his night off, Jacob and the pilots were in Hawaiian shirts, their party in full swing. A bucket sized hollowed-out volcano sits in the middle of the table, with seven straws emerging from the crater.

The volcano had liquor in it – or it had before. Jacob and the other guys were pulling at the straws, they sucked that last of the liquid dry.

"More Mai-tai's!" Red yelled.

Everyone was sitting around the table, enjoying the buzz from the booze. Emmett and the short guy, Goose, quickly made friends with Jacob, Jasper, Red, Billy, and Anthony. The new arrivals fit in very well with the others.

"Hell yeah!" everyone yelled.

Jacob was a bit off to himself, lost in his own thoughts. While Billy and Anthony were attempting to hula dance.

Jasper and Emmett joined Jacob off to the side, all three already developed a close bond. All that was left was Edward to fill in the missing spot.

The guys noticed Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice walking across the street.

"Hey isn't that Isabella?" Billy called over to Jake.

Jacob moved towards the window with Jasper and Emmett close behind.

"Hey my Alice is there too," Jasper smiled.

Goose came up from behind, "You guys know her?!" he pointed to Bella. "I gotta have an intro! Man I'd like to..."

Jacob's hand was around his neck before he could finish his sentence, "My best friend is in love with her. So don't even look at her. Not. Ever." Jacob released him and he stumbled back into the table.

Emmett came and pulled him towards the window again, "Do you know her?"

Jacob looked in the direction Emmett was pointing and saw Rosalie, "Yeah, her name is Rosalie. I grew up with her."

"Can I meet her?" Emmett asked nearly drooling.

Jacob was about to answer when he heard the sound of someone puking. It was Anthony.

"Shit! He's puking on my feet!" Goose yelled.

Red laughed, "Well you puked on his feet last week."

"Yeah, but he was wearing shoes!"

Still laughing Jacob pulled Jasper and Emmett outside and across the street.

"Hey Bella, Ally, Rosie!" Jacob yelled.

"Hey Jake!" they called back.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, while Jasper picked her up in a hug.

"Rosie, Bella I want you to meet my friend Emmett," Jake smiled pushing Emmett in front of Rose.

He nervously smiled, "Hello Bella. Its a pleasure to meet you Rose."

Isabella quickly understood what Jacob was doing and walked off with him.

"Hello Emmett," Rosalie beamed.

They stared at each other until Alice broke the silence, "Hey why don't you guys join us for dinner?" The men quickly agreed.

As they walked off, Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie linked arms and walked ahead of the guys.

Emmett looked at Jasper then Jacob and smiled, "I think I'm in love."

**You should be able to guess that I'm not actually making the story exactly like the movie.  
Its the same theory, just different events leading up to it.**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 5

_Washington D.C. - White House_

President Franklin Roosevelt was wheeled down the hallway, by his most trusted friend, George. The President called a emergency meeting to see what he could down about the war over seas. He was escorted to the head of the table, while everyone stood up in respect.

"Please be seated, gentlemen," the President said while they all sat as one. "Churchill and Stalin are asking me what I'm asking you; How long is America going to pretend the world in not at war?"

General Marshall looked around the table, "We've increased supply shipments and we're losing merchant vessels every day."

"Shift in every destroyer and anti-aircraft weapon you can find," the President argued.

"Sir, our Pacific Fleet is almost down to nothing and whatever is left, is battle ready."

The President wasn't going to pretend that their wasn't a threat against us, "Gentlemen, I know we have to be ready for what comes but at this moment the nation of Hungry has a larger military then we do. We have no choice but to help any way we can."

The men around the table looked at each other, very uneasy. Not knowing where the actual threat lies.

_Tokyo – Japan_

The conference room in Japan was very similar to the one in the White House. But this table was low and all the men sat on the floor. Admiral Yamamoto, was the last to enter the room. He was Harvard educated and was an object of suspicion among the men of the war council.

"So you join us, Admiral. Some of us thought your education at an American university would make you too weak to fight the Americans," Nishikura said, the head of the council.

Yamamoto bowed, "If knowledge of opponents and careful calculation of danger is taken as weakness then I have misunderstood what it means to be Japanese."

"The time has come to strike or do we sit and let the Americans cut off our oil and our future," Nishikura slammed his hand into the table. "You have anything to say, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "The Council knows I have opposed fighting the Americans. No matter how great our resolve, they have resources beyond ours. If we must go to war, there is only one way; deal them a blow from which it will take them years to recover. In that time we can conquer all of the Pacific, and they will have no choice but to ask for peace."

"You see us capable of such a blow?"

"The Americans themselves have made it possible. We will annihilate them in a single attack; at Pearl Harbor," Yamamoto reluctantly stated.

The members of the war council were so pleased with Yamamoto, that they bowed to him. Only Genda, Yamamoto's friend, kept his eyes raised long enough to see the sadness in Yamamoto's face.

_Bassingborne Airfield – Britain_

Coming out of the blustery skies at the end of another deadly day, the squadron come in for a landing. The planes are shot up and battered, Edward is one of the pilots; the fuselage below his cockpit is marked with four swastikas, symbols of his victories. He taxis to a stop, and is met by Ian, a Scottish mechanic, who is dismayed at the state of the plane.

"Leapin' Jesus!" Ian shouted.

"The struts are loose, the hydraulics are leaking, and the electrical system's shorting out in the cockpit," Edward said climbing out the plane.

Ian looked stunned, "Which one of those three do ya want fixed?"

"All of them," Edward called back out, starting to walk away.

"If ye'd wanted a bloody Cadillac ya should'a stayed in the bloody States!"

"And if you don't give me a plane that can handle combat, you better start learning to speak German."

"Fook ya!" Ian yelled.

"I take that back," Edward laughed. "Learn English first."

"Fook ya dooble!"

Edward moved to the barracks while Ian kept the fueling hose going, and moved to help the armorers reload the guns.

Edward fell down on his bed, exhausted. The other pilots did the same, everybody was spent from the day's combat. Then they heard the siren. Edward jumped out of his bed with the others, and ran towards the planes.

"Bloody Hell! Night raid!" a British pilot yelled.

They raced across the runway, Edward reached his Spitfire, just as Ian is removing the fueling hose.

"I haven't been able ta-" Ian said, before Edward interrupted.

Apparently not caring what Ian hadn't fixed, he yelled "Crank it!"

Ian gave the propeller a spin, and the engine roared to life.

"God speed ya, laddie," Ian said saluting.

It was dark, but there are breaks in the clouds, giving way to patches of light from a full moon. The squadron of Spitfires tighten up for battle.

Edward is positioned just right of the squad leader; he sees planes breaking out of the dark clouds ahead. Once the clouds finally broke it revealed a huge attack formation.

"Alpha group, on the bombers! Beta group, take the fighters!" the squad leader yelled over the radio, sending everyone off to battle.

Edward and the Squad Leader stayed side by side, taking out the lead bombers, blasting away with their guns.

He notices the bomber wobble around in the air, "We've got him hurt, stay on him!"

Masen threw his plane into a ultra-tight, high speed turn, right between the tails of the German planes. Knowing where the planes are the weakest, he shot a trail of bullets from the tail to the nose of the enemy bomber and it began to smoke.

Edward did a half-loop and half-spin, to bring him face to face with the bombers again. Just this time, the g-force of the turn pops an oil line inside his cockpit. Hot, pressurized oil began to spray everywhere, all over him, his controls, but worst of all; the inside of his cockpit glass. He tried to wipe oil with his hands and that just smeared it and made it worse.

His wingman saw him veering away from the bombers and saw the German fighters moving up to meet him.

"Masen! Get to the clouds! Get into the clouds!" his wingman yelled.

"I can't see the clouds!" Edward yelled back, flying blind.

Sadly his problems were just beginning; the fluid started to drip down onto his cockpit's electrical wiring causing a spark and suddenly setting a fire to spread through Edward's plane.

He grabs his fire extinguisher and triggers a cloud that snuffs the fire but fills the entire cockpit with choking smoke; between that and the smeared fluid on his glass, he couldn't see a thing.

Edward's wingman dived in to help him as the Germans started to swarm.

He tried to open his cockpit cover to clear the smoke, but it was jammed. He pulled out his .45 pistol and shot three bullets into his cover. The smoke finally cleared and his able to see, but realized that the stick was jammed and his plane wasn't responding.

The Germans saw a opening and began to shoot bullets at him again.

"Get out of there, Masen! Get out of there!"

Edward's plane descended, even faster, passing through clouds. The Squad Leader tried to chase and cover him, but Edward was dropping fast, and still didn't abandon his plane as the Germans dived on him again, firing. Finally landing a deadly shot into his engine.

Edward's plane hit the fog as the Squad Leader lost sight of it for a moment and then heard the plane hit the water, splashing and exploding all at once.

The Squad Leader winced, and ducked into the clouds as he reported on his radio, "Masen down. No 'chute. He's gone mates."

***Tear***

**Okay explanation time, my dog lost the ability to walk.**  
**She can't move her rear legs so I have been busy.**

**I promise I'll update faster.**

**Review please it makes me happy!**  
**Hit that little green button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 6

_Battleship West Virgina – Pearl Harbor_

The sailors assembled on the deck of the ship watching the heavyweight championship fight, a contest more interesting to the other sailors because one is white and the other is black.

The fight is more about toughness than technique. The guys gathered around the fight to witness it, everyone except Jacob, he hadn't been around the past few days. The guys started shoving each other around the roped area, as their shipmates cheered and made wild bets.

"Who you got?" Emmett asked.

"I'll take the cook," Jasper said.

"What happen, you don't like money?" Goose laughed.

"Nope, its not that" Jasper smirked. "I know how he feels. I saw Jacob work three times as hard as any of us pilots, to prove to himself to everyone just because of his skin color."

The black guy ran towards the white guy, only to catch a right hook that wobbled his knees and made him stagger, leaving a fresh cut over his right eye. He responded by throwing an upper cut that dropped his opponent like a sack of potatoes.

Everyone cheered wildly. As the man noticed this brow was really bleeding now.

_Military Hospital – Pearl Harbor_

Isabella approached the hospital to find a boxer peering in the window.

"Can I help you, sailor?" she asked quietly.

As he turned, she saw the cut on his head, closed only with a band-aid, dripping blood down his shirt.

"Excuse me, ma'am. All the ship's doctors are golfing, and I couldn't find nobody to look at this," he said pointing to his wound.

"Our doctor's gone too."

He saluted, "Sorry to trouble you."

"Wait, let me look at that..." she said opening the door. "You better come in."

The sailor sat on a stool, while Isabella tended to his wound.

Curiosity came over her, "How did you get this?"

"Boxing," he responded simply.

"Did you win?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled with pride.

"What's your name sailor?"

"Dorie Miller ma'am."

She smiled at him, "Well Dorie, I'm Isabella. I'm just a nurse but I'm not playing golf, and that cut needs stitches. What do you say?"

He nodded his head, and she led him to the table.

Isabella tried to carefully apply the stitches, after she finished, she clipped the ends, "How often do you fight like this?"

"Every other Sunday. I'm the heavyweight champion of the West Virginia."

"What do you get for winning?"

Dorie looked down and then straight in her eyes, "Respect."

She handed him a mirror and he studied her work, "No doctor would have done it this good."

Isabella smiled with pride as she walked him to the door.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Isabella was still a little confused about the way he earned his respect, "Tell me something Dorie, a man as big as you and smart too. Why do you have to fight with your fists to get respect?"

"I left my Mama and joined the Navy to be a man. They made me a cook and not even that, I clean up after the other sailors eat. I shine the officer's shoes. In two years, they've never even let me fire a weapon."

Now Isabella understood, "Take care of yourself Petty Officer Miller."

"You too, ma'am." Dorie walked away, down the path between the palm trees.

She watched him go, but something else came into her view. A silhouetted figure was standing in the light from the setting sun. She couldn't make out his face, but he was wearing a pilot's uniform.

In the warm orange sunset, that she stared at so many times, her heart slammed against her chest, she swore it was him.

"Edward," she whispered taking a few steps forward.

She move towards him, as he slowly walked to her. Its then she recognized his face. It was Jacob, his face as sad as death. Isabella knew even before he spoke.

"Lieutenant Swan," he spoke, too formal for her old friend. "Before Edward left, he asked me to be the one to tell you, if it happened."

She saw a single tear escape his right eye, and she quickly crushed her body to his.

_A Bench – Overlooking Pearl Harbor_

Isabella and Jacob sat on a bench, with a sweeping view of the harbor and the lights all around as the sun settled beyond the horizon. Isabella was numb and Jacob was the one struggling.

"He was my best friend," Jacob mumbled.

Isabella patted his back, "You were more like brothers."

"I taught him to drink beer. He taught me how to fly."

"He said you're the only one he ever saw who was better in the air than him. He said you deserved to wear this uniform."

Jacob looked incredulously at his childhood friend, "He said that?"

Isabella nodded, still looking away from Jacob. That broke his heart even more, he grew up with her, he knew she was hurting just like he was.

Jacob sighed, "I always knew that no matter what trouble I got into, I'd never be in it alone. He'd be there with me. He was always pushing me to be better and faster."

Not letting his emotions pull him completely under, he looked away. "Look, uh... Edward's dad... he wrote me with the news, and it took me a couple of days to work up the guts to come here and tell you. I'm not as brave as Edward, or as noble. But I've known you for as long as I can remember, if you need me, you let me know, okay?"

She stared into the distance, he put his hand on top of hers, for his comfort and hers. "I understand why Edward loved you. You're just as strong as he was."

"He told me that the same night, he told me he volunteered to go to England," Isabella said quietly.

"Volunteered? H-He told me he'd been assigned. He was always trying to protect me," he chuckled sadly thinking of his best friend.

"But you know what?" He asked Bella. "I look at myself in the mirror in this uniform and I still don't know who I am. I look like a hero but I don't feel like it. Edward, he always looked the part, didn't he? He couldn't wait to be one."

Since she still wouldn't look at him, he started to move away. When he reached the turn in the path, he looked back, and saw her figure in the gathering darkness of twilight. She begun to break down and as he watched, her whole body started convulsing, and she doubled over in grief.

Jacob couldn't just stand there, he moved back to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. He sat beside her again, and suddenly she turned to him and sobbed on his chest. Jacob wrapped her gently in his arms, and then broke down with her, having found the first place he can truly grieve. **  
**

**Hey Guys**

**I promised I would update faster ****if I got more reviews  
** **and I only got 1 for my last chapter.  
**  
**So please review, it makes me want to write.  
**  
**Review please it makes me happy!**  
**Hit that little green button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 7

_Hawaiian Bar – Pearl Harbor_

Its a hot day is paradise, normal in every way, to the people in the streets. A seasonal rain shower, cooling off those on the beach.

In a small military bar off the shore, gathered a group of friends.

Jacob poured a shot of Jack Daniels Whiskey into a shot glass on the mantle. Behind the glass, stood a picture of his best friend Edward, with the words 'Killed in Action' above it.

He turned around to face his friends, each with a shot glass in their own hands.

Standing in the front, Alice and Rosalie were desperately trying to support Isabella, who looked like she would collapse at a moments notice, and at the same time silently crying for the man they have known their whole lives.

Next to Alice stood Jasper, his normally calm appearance, faltering. He may have not known Edward, his entire life but in the time he did, Edward became his brother.

Beside Rose was Emmett, calmly patting her back and letting her know it will be okay. He never even met Edward but he felt like he did, and when the news came of his death, it felt like a part of him had died too.

Behind them stood the nurses that knew him and the pilots that flew with him. Each one silently grieving his loss. Isabella's fellow nurses, cried for her, while Edward's old squadron cried for their friend and the person they looked up to.

Jacob quickly blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, "To Edward Masen. The best pilot and the best friend I ever knew or ever will know. He was my brother and he will be missed."

Everyone raised their shot glasses in the air, "To Edward." Each one taking their drink as they said good-bye.

_Japanese Bombing Practice – Japanese Island_

The Japanese constructed a replica of Pearl Harbor on their practice island; erecting new target barriers and silhouettes of the various ships anchored at Pearl. Japanese planes skim overhead in practice bombing runs, dropping dummy torpedoes and bombs.

From a control platform on the beach, Yamamoto and Genda oversee it all.

"Everything real except the fact that no one is shooting back at us," Yamamoto told Genda.

"If we achieve surprise, they will offer little resistance."

"Set up teams of radio operators to send out messages the Americans will intercept, concerning every potential American target in the Pacific. Include Hawaii -- the clutter will be more confusing that way," Yamamoto ordered.

"Brilliant, Admiral."

He sighed, "A brilliant man would find a way not to fight a war."

_President's Bedroom – Washington D.C._

George reluctantly walked into President Roosevelt's bedroom, to pass a message, "Mr. President, we've received a message from the Argentinian ambassador about Japan. His sources tell him the Japanese are assembling their fleet to attack us."

"We're picking up warnings for every American base in the Pacific. Does this ambassador know the target?" he asked sleepily.

"Not for sure. But he thinks it's Pearl Harbor."

The shock from George's answer, was clearly written across the President's face, "Tell the Pentagon." 

_Military Base Hospital – Pearl Harbor_

A young amateur photographer, about 16, wearing a hat with "pictures of paradise" printed on it's crown was getting ready to snap a shot of Isabella and her nurse friends having a picnic lunch on the lawn outside the hospital.

"Closer, ladies! Closer! Now smile!" The photographer said from behind his camera. "Great! Next week I'll show you a print and you can order your Pictures of Paradise!"

He walked off as Rosalie handed off the picnic baskets. "Barbara, here's yours and Bella, here you are."

Isabella opened her basket and found a lei of Hawaiian flowers stuffed on the top.

Rosalie scooted over to her and put the flowers around her neck, "It's been a month and you haven't smiled. We just want you to know we love you."

Isabella was touched, she then realized how much her sisters and friends cared about her, but before she can react two P-40's zoom out of the sky, wings clipping the tops of the palm trees as they blast over head.

In the cockpits of the P-40 fighter plane, was Jacob and Jasper, flying side by side.

Its been a month since he lost his friend, a month that he occupies his time flying every chance he got, a month since he has talked to anyone beside Jasper or Emmett, and a month since he has spoken to Bella.

_Military Hospital – Pearl Harbor_

Another month has passed and nothing has gotten easier.

Sandra walked into the hospital, "Isabella, I signed for these letters for you today. Their from England."

Isabella took them from Sandra's outstretched hang and examined them, "Their from Edward."

"I'm sorry Is, you know how long it takes for mail to get here."

Isabella nodded her head in understanding and walked out of the hospital.

She stared at the orange glow at the edge of the horizon, she breathed in the sea air, and tried to breathe out the sadness.

The water of the harbor lapped close to where she stood, the sunset lighting up its surface.

Isabella looked at the letters in her hand. She didn't want to read what he wrote, she wanted him there with her.

Before she could change her mind she tossed them into the water and watched as they floated away.

_Warner Cinema – Pearl Harbor_

Three months has passed, and finally the girls convinced Isabella to go catch a movie with them. While the guys, literally had to fight to get Jacob to leave the base.

Before the movie could begin a news reel comes on. The commentary starts while pictures of the war over seas flashes across the screen.

After the third plane Isabella sees getting shot down, she couldn't take it anymore.

At the same time, in another section of the dark theater, Jacob shot out of his seat, making his way towards the exit.

In such a hurry to get out of the theater, Jacob and Isabella didn't look where they were walking and bumped into one another.

"Isabella!" Jacob smiled as he helped her gain her balance again.

"Jacob, hey what are you doing here?"

"Came to see a movie."

"Some comedy, huh?" Isabella sarcastically commented, looking at the ground.

Jacob sighed, "Yeah."

"Its been a while," she smiled finally looking up at him.

"Yeah, I've been logging in a lot of flight time."

She giggled, "I've sort of been avoiding you too."

"Look, do you want..." they both said in unison.

"Do you want to?" Jacob asked, tilting his head.

Isabella couldn't say no, "Sure."

_Black Cat Diner – Pearl Harbor_

After what seemed like hours of talking and laughing about their childhood, Jake thought it was time to really ask how she was doing.

"How's everything?" Jacob asked taking a sip of coffee.

"We got some soldiers in traction from a jeep accident, but it's quiet."

"That's not what I meant." Jake cleared his throat, "I swore not to talk about him, but there's all this stuff I think I ought to tell you, that he didn't get a chance to. Edward was, well he was lonely. He had such high expectations of himself that he always felt empty. The day he saw you again, he told me he felt his heart had always lived in winter, and for the first time in fifteen years, he had seen the spring."

"I miss him," Isabella said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry."

Bella sighed, "He told me he didn't want to leave me with regret. Now that's all I have."

"I know for a fact he wouldn't want you to live that way."

Isabella was about to answer him, but she caught sight of Alice and Rosalie staring at her through the diner window, "I should go."

Jacob nodded his head slightly, "Well, don't let it be three months before I see you again."

"I had a good time," she smiled sincerely.

"Me too. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. Good night."

"Listen I was thinking maybe I could come by some time. If I gave you a call, could I come by. Once, maybe if you're not busy?" Jacob rambled.

"Yeah maybe," Bella replied, shocked by the words that came out.

"Okay," he nervously chuckled. "Good night."

He watched as she walked out the diner and into the night, muttering to himself. "I am such an idiot." **  
**

**Hey Guys**  
**Another Chapter up**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, it makes me want to write.**

**Review please it makes me happy!**

**Hit that little green button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

**Quick note, I wanted to say thank you to all of you.  
For all of the reviews and alerts.  
You guys are the reason I keep writing.**

Chapter 8

_Military Base Hospital – Pearl Harbor – End of October_

Alice, Rosalie and Isabella were sitting around the hospital, not really much to do in the quiet island.

"Did you have fun last night?" Alice asked looking up at her big sister.

Isabella struggled for an answer, "It wasn't what it looked like."

Rosalie, the older of the two decided to step in, "And if it was it'd be alright. Its been months, its time to move on."

"I am moving on," Isabella stated.

"Bells, don't lie." Alice sighed, "All I know is, I hear you crying at night when you think I'm asleep."

"Alice, why don't you tell her the good news," Rose whispered.

"Jasper asked me to marry him last night," Alice stuck out her hand. "And I said yes."

"Oh Alice," Isabella cooed. "Little Alice beat us to the alter," Rose laughed.

Just then Jasper along with Emmett showed up at the door with flowers. Alice ran to greet him leaving Rosalie and Isabella alone.

Rosalie walked up to her younger sister, taking both her hands, "Edward sent his best friend to tell you, so you would be okay, so you could move on." Rose gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "You got to go on living Bells."

And she walked off into Emmett's waiting arms, leaving behind Isabella in the lonely hospital ward.

She sat, thinking long and hard about what her sisters had just said and came up with an answer.

"Good bye Edward," she whispered as she walked out the hospital and home to change out of her navy nurse uniform.

_Military Air Base – Pearl Harbor – End of October_

"Clear!" Jacob shouted as the guns went off.

"Ah, we're all over the page," Jacob said, testing out the guns on the fighter jet. "We got one wall-eyed and one pigeon-toed. Emmett, tap in number six."

"Aye Aye captain," Emmett laughed with a lopsided salute.

"Jasper, tap in number three," Jacob smiled pulling off his sunglasses.

Jasper shouted from under the wing, "All right!"

"We got a visitor," Goose whistled. "Oh, that ain't no Navy issued uniform."

"Jacob its Isabella!" Emmett and Jasper hissed causing Jacob's head to whip around.

"Jesus!" he semi-shouted almost falling off the wing he was standing on.

"You alright Jake?" Jasper said helping steady Jacob's feet.

"Yeah Yeah," He said out of breath.

Isabella was still walking towards the airplane hanger. She was breathtaking in a black and crimson knee length dress with a red belt and a bow tie on the left shoulder.

"No," he finally admitted. "I think I've fallen for her."

"Wow. You know I saw this coming," Billy chuckled causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"I didn't want this to happen," Jacob groaned still watching Bella make her way to him. "It just kind of did. I can't help it."

It went quiet for a minute before Emmett spoke up first, "Well Jake, she's gotta be with somebody. It might as well be you."

"You telling me if you were dead and you saw your best buddy doing your girl, you wouldn't come back and beat the living crap out of him?" Goose asked. "I'd be back so fast."

"Goose back off!" Jasper shouted throwing a wrench at him. "Jacob is being a better friend taking care of her himself."

"Lets spilt guys," Emmett said pulling his hat on.

As the guys cleared out, Jasper and Emmett stood behind.

"Jacob, whatever happens now is just about you and her," Jasper pointed behind at Isabella. "You gotta try and forget about Edward."

Jacob nodded his head while Emmett continued, "Be careful alright? Ladies, they cloud the mind."

"Thanks Em," Jacob replied a little confused.

When Jacob was finally alone, Isabella walked up to him, "Hey Jacob, where's everybody going?"

Scratching his head, Jacob answered, "Just being discreet."

"Does it seem like everybody's acting a little strange?"

"Nope," he popped out the 'p'.

"Right," she replied unconvinced.

"Well maybe a little yeah."

After an awkward silence, Isabella spoke. "Well, I'll see you around Jake."

He smiled and nodded his head as she started to walk away.

"Shit!" he whispered, jumping off the plane's wing. "Bells!"

"Yeah," she answered turning back around.

"Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at twilight?"

Isabella laughed, "Of course."

"Well," he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "From the air?"

_Pearl Harbor – Twilight_

The P-40 fighter jet took off from the remote airfield, only lit from the remainder light from the sunset.

Isabella sat on Jacob's lap, while he flew the plane easily, with the cockpit open, and his arms slipped under hers.

The sky above them slowly got darker showing the soft dim light that occurs when the sun is just below the horizon after sunset, twilight.

"So beautiful," Bella murmured.

"The Hawaiians called this harbor Wai Momi, it means water of pearls."

"My dad took me up a couple of times, just don't do what he did, when you flip over."

"A barrel roll?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah," she whispered, still mesmerized by the beautiful view.

"I won't," he smiled before turning the plane, rolling over. Isabella screamed yet laughed all at the same time.

"What do you think?" he laughed along with her.

"I liked it."

The time passed quickly as it got dark. The sky above them is startlingly clear with a billion stars dancing around a full moon.

He spun the plane in an easy half turn, inverting their heads above Pearl Harbor, gorgeous in the moonlight, the battleships almost glowing as the moon reflected in the peaceful water.

The P-40 soars easily in and settles to earth. Jacob shut down the engine and carefully removed the harness around her. Isabella looked overhead at the stars, still bright above them.

"I didn't realize until tonight that I've stopped wanting to live," she whispered quietly.

Jacob knew exactly how she felt, "What made you change your mind?"

"This," she smiled looking back at him. "I haven't smiled in so long."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I haven't either."

"Hey! That plane was supposed to be back over an hour ago!" a voiced yelled from afar.

"Quick hide in the parachute hanger," Jacob whispered helping Isabella out the plane.

Isabella did as she was told and ran into the hanger. The parachutes lined the ceiling all around her, if she wasn't careful she could get lost among them. She ran into one of the parachutes and started happily twirling around in it but abruptly stopped when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

She turned and met Jacob's eyes. When their eyes connected, tentatively, almost reluctantly, they kissed.

They slowly lowered themselves down onto the floor, with Jacob on top of her.

"My heart is pounding," he whispered as he lips grazed along her jaw.

She put her hand to his chest, to feel his racing heart, "Mine is too."

He crashed his lips back down to hers as they spent the night together.

_Pearl Harbor – Morning_

Isabella was walking down the road towards Jacob's base.

"Jacob, last night uh... no that's terrible," she mumbled to herself. "Jacob, we need to talk about this."

At the same moment Jacob was walking down the street towards Isabella, "Hey. Hi Bells."

"Hi," she smiled as she met him in the middle.

"I didn't sleep last night," he breathlessly rambled. "I just had to see you. I know last night was crazy but I'm not sorry it happened. Are you?"

"I don't know," at her words his face fell. "Jacob, last night was wonderful but I think its all happening too fast."

"Listen Isabella, I was down at the beach this morning watching the sun rise and I knew everything was going to be different. That this, us, was going to be the start of something new," he continued to rant and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yes Bella," he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't care what anyone else says. I want to be with you, how can I not be?"

"I kinda like you too Jake."

"Everything's going to be alright, okay?" Jacob spoke into her hair and she nodded.

Pulling her head back to look him in the eye, she reassured him and herself, "Everything's going to be okay." And she pulled his lips to hers to capture him in a kiss.

**Hey Guys  
****Another Chapter up**  
**Thanks for the awesome reviews, it makes me want to write.**  
**Review please it makes me happy!** **Hit that little green button!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 9

_Military Base Hospital – December 6th 1941 – Afternoon _

Isabella moved to her desk and sat down, waiting patiently for the three minutes to pass. Those small three minutes will determine her fate with the man she had fallen in love with in the past weeks.

A little more than a month had past since the night Isabella and Jacob had spent together. Everyday they spent more and more time together, that they soon became inseparable.

Outside there was someone moving around, staring at Isabella through the window. The lights from within the hospital gave the place a kind of glow that made Isabella's every move beautiful, like a ballerina in a giant jewelry box.

He watched her as she danced across the floor to the counter and picked up a small stick. He saw her start to pack her things as if she were getting ready to leave, backing away he took a seat on the bench outside the door to wait for her.

_Same time – Pilot's Barracks_

A message boy parked his motorbike outside and entered the barracks.

"Jacob Black?" he called as he entered the room.

Jacob rose from his bunk and accepted the telegram. As the message boy leaves, he reads it. The news the telegram brings stuns him.

_Military Base Hospital_

Isabella threw away the stick and gathered her things, getting ready to leave and tell Jacob the news. As she left she saw a man in a pilot's uniform sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

His left hand was bandaged. "Are you okay Pilot?" she asked concerned. The man raised his head and Isabella gasped. Her world started to spin and she fainted.

He jumped up to catch her before she slammed into the ground, he gathered her into his arms, and she looked up at him. He was real, very real.

"Edward..." she whispered.

His eyes picked up every detail of her face, she was trembling. He lifted her to her feet and moved her to the bench.

"I sent telegrams, I guess the military traffic held them up," he spoke softly.

"Why were you sitting here, instead of..."

"I saw you, I couldn't go in, I-I just stood there wondering if you knew. You looked so sad, and I had to sit down a minute."

"How did you..." he cut her off again.

"Survive? I jumped in a patch of fog, and nobody could see me. I hit the water hard. And it was so cold." He looked toward the horizon, the sun was just starting to set.

"I don't know how long I was in the water. A Norwegian freighter picked me up. They were headed to Spain. They docked in La Rota, right beside a German ship, and told me to stay hidden below. I was afraid they'd turn me in, so I stole some clothes, jumped ship, and found a church, where the priest contacted the resistance, and got me on a freighter to New York," He looked at her, then looked down again.

"I called my folks, then Colonel Swan. Your father sent a man to pick me up. They wanted to debrief me. I told the Colonel I needed to see you first, and he had a supply flight heading out in an hour. I've done a lot of talking. You haven't said anything."

"I'm just so amazed, so glad to know that you're okay. You are okay, aren't you?" she suddenly got worried again.

"Nothing that won't heal. I guess."

At these words, she looked at him for a long, long moment, "It's been so different, being so sure you were dead."

"I'm so sorry for what you must've gone through, but I'm back," He saw the troubled look on her face. "Maybe I've assumed too much. Has something changed? I'm afraid to ask what. And I'm afraid not to. Have you fallen in love?"

She nodded because she couldn't even say it. Slow inside Edward was dying.

"It's all right. Jacob always said I see things with my emotions instead of my eyes."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, Edward. The letter I wrote you, they --"

"Don't worry about that. Guys away from home, lonely, good-hearted women try to cheer them up."

Isabella silently gasped, "It's not that I didn't mean everything I wrote. It's just that -- I thought you were dead. And now..."

She was cut off by the sound of running coming up behind them, it was Jacob.

"You're alive!" Jacob said breathlessly.

Edward and Jacob stared at each other. Jacob hesitated, looking from Edward to Isabella, wondering what they've said. Then Edward looked at Isabella, and saw the look on her face. In that moment he put it all together.

"Aw, God. Oh my God," he mumbled, standing up from his seat.

Jacob was speechless, and for a moment Isabella was too.

"Edward..." Isabella spoke first.

He put up a hand, to silence her, and walked away suddenly. Leaving Jacob and Isabella frozen.

_Nurse's quarters – After Sunset_

Jacob escorted Isabella back to her quarters, "Don't worry. I'll find him."

He hugged her, their embrace was affectionate yet held the slightest tingle of guilt. Jacob left quickly.

Alice stepped out of the nurses' quarters and handed her a telegram, "This came while you were gone."

Isabella knows it's the telegram from Edward, to tell her he's alive. Without opening it, she begins to cry, and hurries away from the barracks so the other nurses won't see.

_Hickam Airfield – Night _

Jacob crossed the tarmac toward the clustered P-40's. He eventually spotted what he was looking for. Sitting in the cockpit of one of the P-40's was Edward. Edward wouldn't look at him as Jacob climbed up on the wing, and sat down.

"You'd always go sit in a plane whenever you were upset," Jacob finally spoke.

"Upset? Why should I be upset?"

"Let's go get a drink. Unless you're scared to talk about it."

_Oahu Bar – Night _

"Drink up. Then we'll talk." Jacob pointed to the volcano.

Edward takes the challenge, and takes a long pull on one of the straws. Jasper, Emmett, and several others enter the bar.

"Edward?!?!" Jasper yelled, as they all rushed to the table.

They're all drinking, and the whole bar is rocking. Edward uses glasses to show his buddies tactics. "They'll go under you because their planes are faster, then they run so you can't catch 'em. But then they'll come around and take you from behind -- like some Americans will."

The last words brought the group to silence. The other guys drifted away, to give them room.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled.

"Why be sorry? That's what you feel, it's better to come out with it," Jacob stated crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean it."

"Sure you did. So come on. Say what you think."

"Waitress! Four beers!" Edward yelled.

"You don't wanna put beer over mai-tai."

"If you can't keep up, don't drink yours."

The waitress delivers four bottles to the table. Edward takes a slow sip, then stares at Jacob, "We gotta face some facts here."

"What facts are those?"

"I understand how it could happen. I know why any guy would love her. And I can't blame you that it happened. You thought I was dead, she was grieving, you were trying to help her."

"I was grieving too," Jacob defended himself.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, you didn't know."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying now you do know. So it's time for you to fuck off."

Jacob scoffed, "You left her. How's that for a fact?"

"How's this for a fact? I loved her first."

Jacob took a long pull of beer, and Edward did the same, "You know, you're a lousy drinker. Drinking's supposed to make men feel bigger. It only makes you stupid. And weak."

Edward nodded thoughtfully to Jacob's words and set down his beer, "How's this?"

At that exact moment he knocked Jacob out of the chair and flat on his ass. Jacob backhanded the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You want it, you got it," Jacob spat as he kicked Edward in the back of the knee, then mule kicked him in the chest as he went down, the fight is commences.

Edward and Jacob were exchanging punches in the middle of the room as the bartender called the cops.

Sailors sitting at the bar had swung around on their stools to watch the action while other pilots were wincing with the punches their friends exchanged, also bobbing and weaving as if in the fight themselves.

Edward and Jacob were really having at it, fueled by so much emotion that nothing they did hurt. They were the floor, trying to rip each other apart. They struggled to their feet and Edward managed to knee Jake in the balls and he doubled over in pain.

"That hurt? I didn't think you had any balls," Ed laughed.

"Aw Eddie-boy you have to do better than that," Without looking up, Jacob lunged at Edward, tackling him around he waist, driving him towards the wall.

But they didn't hit the wall, they tumbled through the back window of the bar, not covered in glass, but fronds and wood, and out into the back alley.

They were lying there in the debris when they saw the M.P. jeeps coming. Dragging themselves to their feet, they ran away in fear of getting caught.

_Side of the road – Oahu – Night _

Jacob pulled over his Buick convertible on the side of the road. Edward bent over, his head out the side of the car throwing up.

Jacob himself was still banged up from the fight and still drunk, he waited beside Edward.

"How come you're not pukin'?" Edward said between heaves.

"I guess I'm used to it. I've felt like throwing up every minute since you got back."

Edward straightened up, but the wave of sickness come back over him and he bent over again.

Jacob looked at his friend, and the pain written on his face, "Don't blame her, Ed. It's not what you're thinking."

"Fuck you," he answered again between heaves.

"She loves you. I know that. And part of what she loves in me is how much of you she sees in me."

Edward didn't seem to be listening, but Jacob knew he was, "We were both torn up. I started dropping by to see her, because we understood what each other felt. We'd have coffee and try not to talk about you, but we always would."

"She said I was so much like you. I said, No, I'm not. I am what I am because of you, but I'm not you, not as good as you," This was hard for Jacob to say. "Everybody else saw me as a loser with a big chip on his shoulder. But you saw the better part of me, the part of me that could be like you, and changed me. You made me who I am."

"How sweet. Is that when you put the move on her?"

Jacob slammed his fist into Edward's stomach and he doubled over again, coughing, but nothing came out.

Edward stood up slowly, nodding as if he knew the punch was what he deserved. Jacob was about to apologize when once again Edward kneed him in the balls.

Jacob folded over, dropped to his knees, and starts to puke.

"That's better," Edward said as he crawled into the back seat of the car and passed out while Jacob was still collapsed on the side of the road.

_Pacific Ocean – Night _

The Japanese task force rumbled through the night, the bows of the great ship blasting through the crashing waves.

On Yamamoto's flagship the clock reached midnight and a sailor teared off the previous date on the calendar now its December 7, 1941.

"The submarines will be reaching the harbor soon. I hope they don't set off the alarm too soon," Yamamoto wondered out loud.

_Pacific Ocean – Near Pearl Harbor – Night_

An American destroyer, led a squadron of destroyers on patrol, near the entrance of Pearl Harbor. Look outs on the bridge thought they spotted something but quickly dismissed it.

_Pearl Harbor - Day_

The harbor was quiet. It's a sleepy Sunday morning. Children are playing, officers are stepping from their houses in their shorts to get the morning paper.

Hawaiian Boy Scouts were hiking on a side of one of the mountains overlooking Pearl. Suddenly booming over the mountain, barely ten feet above the summit, came a stream of planes. The boys were in awe.

The planes, in formation, their propellers spinning, their engines throbbing. The ships are Pearl were silent, their engines cold, their anchors steady on the harbor bottom.

The Japanese submarines were heading in while he American destroyers were docking, instead of going out to search for them.

Another formation of Japanese bombers started climbing high, into attack position. The Japanese torpedo planes dropped down to the level of the ocean, their engines beginning to scream.

_Deck of U.S. Oklahoma – Pearl Harbor – Day _

Two sailors were standing on the deck, sharing a smoke, looking out over the quiet harbor. One of them sees the first few planes streaking in.

"Look at that," The first sailor says.

The second one answers, "It's the Army again, practicing on us."

Something drops from the lead plane and splashes easily into the water, the plane banks away.

"Practice torpedoes," The second sailor said looking at the white streak running through the water at them. "Now listen, you'll hear a little thud when it hits the side of the ship."

They watch it rush at them and when it made contact with the ship it created a massive explosion, throwing up a fifty foot wall of water, hurling the sailors and everything else on the deck into the sea.

**Hey Guys**  
**Another Chapter Up**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, it makes me want to write.**

**Review please it makes me happy!**  
**Hit that little green button!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 10

_December 7th 1941 – The Attack on Pearl Harbor_

The first wave of Japanese planes dropped more torpedoes, they plunged beanth the surface, their wooden fins working perfectly.

The torpedoes were speeding towards their targets. The blasts shook the water as they hit home.

The Japanese low altitude bombers came in, some dropping their bombs directly into the ships, and some skipping their bombs across the water, the bombs slamming into the sides of the battleships with tremendous explosions.

Inside the ships, sleeping sailors are thrown from their bunks, awoken by yelling, "WE'RE BEING BOMBED! WE'RE BEING BOMBED!"

Those already awakened run for their battle stations, and trying to make it up to the deck. But it seems as there is no escape.

Zero fighter planes pass over the ships, raking the decks and killing sailors with machine gun fire.

Fire and smoke are turning everything into chaos. Some sailors rush to man the guns but they find the ammo boxes locked.

Under the bombing and strafing, they find a wrench and start pounding on the lock, trying to break it open. They finally get it open and find the box empty.

"Shit! I'll get some ammo!" a sailor yelled. He ran for the ladder and was shot down before he got there.

On the deck of The West Virginia the bombs were hitting. Sailors are being blown into the air and out into the oily water. Nearby ships are catching on fire and the flames spread out onto the oily water itself.

Below the decks, Dorie Miller, the boxing champion/kitchen helper, is working on picking up the breakfast trays when he felt the ship shudder. The intercom comes alive. "Battle stations! Battle stations! This is not a drill!" a voice rung loud.

Men run to the ladders, and the shaking of the ship from a bomb blast tosses them off, Dorie's at the foot of the ladder when men fall back on top of him.

The captain of the ship was walking toward the command bridge, where most of his staff is lying wounded from a bomb blast.

"Stay calm! Find your positions. Medics, get the wounded to the sick bay! Load and," he was cut off when more torpedoes and bombs blasted into the ship.

A chunk of scrap metal tears into the captain and rips his stomach open. The medics he was just directing to the other men now ran to him, as the men they were going to help had been blown apart.

Sailors run up from below and are gunned down and blasted down before they can reach their weapons.

Dorie emerged from below the decks and sees the carnage and confusion. A bloody officer grabbed him, "Boy, we need stretcher bearers on the bridge!" Dorie ran into the fire and smoke, toward the bridge.

He arrived to see the medics crouched over the disemboweled Captain, who is still giving orders, "Radio for air cover. Organize the other medics. Initiate fire control." Dorie helped the medic lift him and take him below.

Dorie carried the Captain down the ladder by himself, using one arm to climb and one to hold the Captain like a child's teddy bear. When they reached the bottom the pain had grown too much for the Captain, he knew he was dying.

"Put me down here," he ordered. "Find my executive officer and tell him he's in command. Tell him to fire the boilers and make sure the gunners have enough..." He trailed off as he died.

Dorie left his Captain and climbed up into hell. He emerged into even more carnage and confusion. A sailor, his body on fire, runs past and leaps into the oily water, but its in flames too. Then he sees it, an unmanned anti-aircraft gun. He ran to it and it already was loaded with ammo. Dorie swung the end of the gun toward the Zeros coming in out of the smoke, and he begins to fire. The Zeros keep coming and he keeps shooting, nothing on earth could knock him away from that gun.

Back at the nurses barracks, Isabella is already awake and dressed, her roommates still asleep.

As Isabella walked across the room she heard a distant rumble. Stopping, she looked across the harbor and saw smoke rising and ships taking hits.

"Oh my God," she whispered walking backwards. "EVERYBODY TO THE HOSPITAL!!"

Isabella reached the hospital first and ran to the cabinets, withdrawing supplies. Rosalie and Alice appeared at the door, both terrified.

"Get everything out! Bandages, sutures... Oh my God, the men in traction! Come with me!" she ordered.

She raced into the hallway, with the other two on her heels.

Four men from a jeep accident were lying in traction, their casted limbs roped in the air. Bella ran in, grabbing a razor blade from the medical cabinet. "Cut them down and take cover. Hurry!" she told her sisters.

Bombs are falling outside. Isabella sliced the traction ropes of a man with both legs broken, ignoring his groans, she rolled him out of the bed and covered him with a mattress. Her sisters soon followed suit. As Bella finished with the fourth man, the bombs were coming towards the hospital ward. She covered herself and dove for cover.

The nurses and patients looked up after the explosions passed, there was a chunk of wall lying on the springs of the bunk where the last man had been lying.

The pilots of Jacob's squadron have returned from their night of drinking and crashed on their bunks. Emmett stirs and staggered toward the bathroom, he bumped into the wall. He backed up like a wind-up toy and lurched blindly forward. He sleepwalks into the urinals and unleashed a marathon piss, still in his sleep.

A rumble penetrates his brain and his eyes come open a little. Through the window slits above the urinals, he can see a cloud of Japanese planes rushing past. He squeezed his eyes shut, and looked again, the planes start bombing distant hangers.

Emmett pissed along the walls as he raced back to the barracks, trying to get his friend back into his boxers.

"Wake the fuck up!" he yelled. "The Japs are here!"

His friends started to stir and looked at him like he was crazy. Emmett pointed outside and tried to talk, but before he could get one syllable out, the guys heard the explosions and realized what was happening.

The pilots staggered out, half drunk and half dressed. Seeing what's happening, they raced toward the flight line, where the cluster of American planes were blowing up in groups, and the pilots were knocked to the ground.

"Goddamn Japs!" Billy yelled.

He raced towards a plane that hadn't been hit. "Billy!" Jasper yelled, trying to grab him but he missed. Billy almost made it to the plane before the gun fire caught up to him. His friends watched in horror as Billy got shorter and shorter as he attempted to run.

Knowing it was too late for Billy, Jasper and Emmett loaded the guys into an abandoned truck and drove to the small airfield Earl owned.

_Road to Main Airfield_

Jacob and Edward were in Jacob's Buick, hung over and still very asleep. The rumble of the planes moving overhead caused them to stir. As the rumble grew louder and the shadows were cast by the planes. Though their heads pounded, they squinted and realized all to quickly what was happening. Suddenly their headaches were gone and Jacob was gunning it towards the base.

Jacob blasted through the main gate, the guards were to busy taking cover to remember closing the gate. He raced to the tarmac, where some of the planes were undamaged. Edward jumped out the car before it even stopped, with Jacob on his heels.

They were running toward a cluster of fighters, when it went up in a bomb blast.

Edward and Jacob dived for each other, their first instinct being to protect the other. Looking up at each other, making sure the other is okay, they ducked again when they heard the machine guns thudding into the planes on the runway. It was as if the whole Japanese air force was attacking this one base, and not leaving a single plane airworthy.

"Get me into a plane!" Edward yelled pulling Jacob to his feet.

"Come on!" Jacob sprinted as Edward followed, he reached a phone booth, and dug a dime out of his pants.

"You're making a phone call?!" Edward asked thinking his best friend lost his mind.

"Earl! This is Black! We're under attack! Get those planes fueled and armed RIGHT NOW!"

He ran back towards the car. Edward, reached up to hang up the receiver, before Jacob grabbed him and led him on a sprint to the car, as the phone booth shattered behind them from the machine gun fire.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked.

"Auxiliary field at Haleiwa, ten miles north of here," Jacob answered. "What's there?"

"Six P-40's." As the Zero pilots saw the Buick moving, they go after it. Jacob drove like a madman through the gun-fire, zigzagging and gunning the Buick's V-8.

_The U.S.S. Oklahoma – Still at anchor_

The number of attacking planes seemed endless and their strategy flawless.

Torpedoes hitting one ship lift its hull with a blast, enabling the next wave of torpedoes to rush under and hit the next ship anchored behind.

The American battleships were bobbing like see-saws.

The Oklahoma took an entire barrage of torpedoes, blowing thirty foot holes along it's hull. Doors are wedged shut by the deformation of the structure, vertical ladders were becoming horizontal, and water is pouring in.

Men fought their way up against the water. Water is up to the trapped sailor's waists when they grab a wrench and start taking turns pounding S.O.S. in Morse code on the bulkhead.

As the bombing grows more severe, sailors start jumping from the deck into the water. Still the Marines on deck are firing back at the planes, some Marines are even using handguns.

The men still on the deck try to run, but it's not just the fires and the water they can't escape.

The sailors and marines, thrown into the water, struggle to get away from the suction as the giant battleship turns. Below the water men are sucked down with amazing force, every hair on their head streaming behind them as they're snatched to the depths.

_Haleiwa – Auxiliary Airfield_

Haleiwa is a tiny airfield, tucked among the green volcanic hills; its barely paved, and it's only permanent building is a quonset hut. A mechanic named Earl, is out with the P-40's; and these are spread out, not bunched. The planes here have received loving care from Earl, which means lots of cursing; as he's wrestling to load an ammo belt, he yells. "Son of a bitch!"

The Buick, bullet holes punched through the truck, slides to a stop near the planes, and the pilots jump out.

"They ready, Earl?" Jacob asked as Jasper, Emmett, and the others walked out the main bunker.

"They'll all fly, but -- oh, shit..." What stops him is the cloud of Zeros and dive bombers, shrieking in.

"Cover!" Emmett yelled.

The guys scattered, there were sandbags around the hut, and they run there, diving into it's shelter just before the first strafing pass, when a Zero shoots one of the P-40's and a dive bomber blasts another.

Earl stood up in shock and fury. "You absolute mother-fuckin' son of a bitch! You shot one of my planes!" Earl cursed.

Jacob pulled Edward out the way, "This ain't a little feud, Earl, it's World War Two!"

"They're coming around for another pass. You got extra weapons and ammo?"

"Cock-suckin' right I do!! In the ammo lockers!" Earl was still steaming.

"You guys get those! Earl, Edward, come with me!" Jacob commanded.

Jacob, Edward, and Earl run to the planes that got hit and strip out the 20mm cannons and ammo.

The other pilots ran in, threw open the ammo locker, and started grabbing weapons. Aircraft machine guns, ammo belts, one even grabs a rifle. The two groups run back and start to set up.

Edward knew how to begin, "Jacob over there! We're in a canyon, they'll come straight down it, we'll get 'em in a crossfire."

Jacob, Edward and Earl run opposite the shed and set up there, as the other pilots brace the machine guns against the sandbags. The Japanese planes attacks again.

This time the lead plane hits a wall of steel fired from the combined guns. The bullets chew into the bomb and the plane explodes. The airborne debris makes the following planes shear off.

"Don't like it when we fight back, do ya!" Emmett yelled.

The men run out with machine guns and keep firing even when the planes have passed, trying to shoot them right up the ass.

"Earl! You said the planes were ready but -- but what?" Jacob asked in a rush.

"Of the four left, only one is full of fuel," Earl said pointing at the planes.

"Will the others get into the air?" Edward inquired.

Earl shoots a look to Edward, then turns to Jacob, "Jacob, I don't like this fucking guy."

Jacob, being squadron leader, gave the orders, "Jasper and Emmett, stay with the guns, Alice and Rose would kill me if anything happens to you two! Goose, Anthony, Red and James cover the cannons! Joe, Theo, come with us! Earl, you get on the radio! We're gonna fight these fuckers."

Two of the pilots, Joe and Theo, run to Jacob, "How do we do it?"

Jacob scratched his head, "Your call, Edward."

"Get rolling as fast as you can. Stay low! Separate them and then we can take 'em one on one," Edward commanded, already in his zone.

They raced toward the planes, and the Japanese attack again. Seeing the pilots running for the P-40's, the Zeros aim for them.

Edward and Jacob raced for the most distant of the planes, Joe and Theo run for the closer planes. Theo makes his plane and is just strapping himself in when bullets stitch his fuselage, wounding him. He still forces the plane forward. He taxis twenty feet and his cockpit gets chopped up and the plane arches into a right turn and putters to a stop, Theo dead at the controls.

Joe doesn't bother to strap in, he hits the throttle hard and heads down the runway. The Zeros are on him as he gets ten feet of air at 120 M.P.H. The Zero's bullets eat his canopy and plane skin, the plane broke apart in mid air, spilling in gouts of flame as it smashed down on the tarmac.

Edward and Jacob have reached the more distant P-40's and are revving their engines as they see Joe and Theo's fate. They throw on their radio headsets.

Their way seems blocked, they've got no runway behind them, the wreckage of four P-40's scattered ahead of them, and the Zeros screaming over the low hills to attack them.

"It's tight," Jacob's voice came from over the headset.

"Don't freeze. I need you up there, I'm not good without my wingman," Edward tried to help his friend.

They gun their engines and roll through the grass on either side of the runway, dodging the burning planes, they lift off, clearing the hut by a couple of inches. They blow right through the gun fire, and into the sky. Eight Zeros are all over them.

Earl is in the hut, on the radio and watching through binoculars, "I see six...seven...eight of the cocksuckers! Don't let 'em hurt my planes."

Jacob's swiveling in his seat, looking left, right, back, "They're all over us!"

Edward turned in his seat and came up with a plan, "Bet they don't dust crops in Japan."

Jake understood immediately, following Edward's tactic as he breaks into a sharp turn and uses the hut, palm trees, and low hills to shake the Japs.

They fly like crop dusters, skimming down a foot from the ground, then bobbing up, banking left and right. The Zeros have divided into two groups to chase them, their wings clipping tree tops as they try to follow the Americans. It feels like a 200 M.P.H. car chase, 20 feet off the ground, Edward and Jacob skimming and bobbing over the terrain, but there are too many Japanese.

"Jacob? Let's play some chicken!" Edward's voice rings over the headset.

Jacob banks in one direction, Edward in another. The two P-40's are screaming, rushing at each other like they did at the training base, flying right into each other's propellers; the Japanese heading after them realize they're rushing headlong at the other group.

"Oh shit, oh shit..." Earl whispers, he can't even watch for fear of losing his men and his planes.

At the last instant Edward and Jacob snap a quarter spin so the planes flash by belly to belly. Two of the Zeros collide in mid-air, exploding, as the other Zeros scatter.

Jacob and Edward rejoin each other in the open sky; they've lost the Zeros. The P-40's are flying smoothly, side by side. The two pilots look across at each other, going into battle together. They speak through their radios.

"You hear me okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. So you can call me if you need help," Jacob responded.

"I got a half a tank. You?"

"Little less." Jacob fires a short burst to see if his guns work; they do.

Edward does the same. Up ahead they see a formation of Japanese planes, headed toward Pearl.

"They're in strafing formation, we'll blow right through their line."Edward looked across at his best friend, "Land of the free."

"Home of the brave." Side by side the P-40's scream in.

The Japanese planes are in tight, disciplined formation, their minds on the targets below them in the harbor. But their day of shooting sitting ducks changes as the two P-40's blast in, wing guns blazing, chopping into Two Zeros. Both Zeros falter and begin to lose altitude.

The P-40's make almost impossible tight turns, still side-by-side, and go after the two plane they crippled on the first pass. Edward finishes one Zero, making it explode in a ball of flame in the air. Jacob finishes the other, shooting off its wing so that it spirals into the sea and crashes there. Edward comes swooping in again.

"They're trying to hold formation. We can chew 'em up!" The P-40's dig in again, swooping down on the line of Zeros. Edward hits first, machine gunning one plane, and Jake comes in behind it, finishing it off.

The Japanese pilots are screaming at each other over their radios, but their squadron commander sees Pearl Harbor ahead, and tells them to hold the line. Edward and Jacob don't stop firing.

_Military Base Hospital_

Medics have already started bringing in the wounded. Isabella is like a frantic traffic cop, "Put critical in ward one, stables in two! Rosalie! Fill every syringe you can find with stimulant and antibiotic."

"Where are the doctors?" the Medic asked.

"On the third tee."

Alice's voice rung higher over the noise, "Bella! Where's the morphine?"

Isabella runs in, snaps open the cabinet, grabs a bag of morphine sticks, and is about to run out again when she looks out the window and sees the Arizona blow up from the inside out.

For a moment she's frozen, then she actually sees the shock wave traveling across the bay and through the trees like an invisible wall. She's trying to cross her arms over her face, and dive to the floor, just as the windows blow out from the concussion, and glass flies over everything.

**It was very hard to write these scenes.**  
**Lots of research**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 11

_The Air over Pearl Harbor_

The nose of Jacob's plane is pointed right at the harbor and he sees the sudden devastation of the Arizona. It is a sight so awesome it freezes him for a moment.

A Zero comes up behind him, firing. Jacob jerks his stick to maneuver but he's caught.

Edward comes in behind the Zero, chopping it up, even as he yells at jacob over the radio, "Ain't no time for spectatin'!"

They turn back after the line of Zeros. There are some Japanese planes coming after them now, but the P-40's head at their noses, firing, then duck past in a double maneuver, and turn right back into the Japanese formation.

Edward has a plane in his sights, but his guns fire only a short burst before stopping, "I'm out of ammo!"

"I'm out of fuel!" Jacob yelled in return.

They start to head back. A single Zero is in their way. Edward charges it and draws its fire, Jake comes in behind the Zero and rakes its cockpit, the Japanese pilot backs off.

The P-40's dive back toward Haleiwa. A handful of Zeros returning from Pearl see them and follow.

The two P-40's drop out of the sky and bounce to a landing; Anthony and Red have been pushing the wreckage off the field with the Buick.

Edward and Jacob pull the P-40's behind the burning hut, and it's like a pit stop at a race track, Earl rushes up and starts fueling the planes, their engines still running.

"We need ammo too!" Jacob informs him.

Earl shouts instructions to the pilots, "Strip it from the wrecks!"

The other pilots race to the wrecked P-40's and start pulling out ammo belts.

The Zeros that followed them sweep down, firing. One mechanic, running across the field with a belt of ammo, goes down.

Goose, running behind him, picks up the fallen man's ammo and his own, bringing both to the planes behind the hut. He, Red, and Anthony reload the machine guns in Edward and Jacob's planes.

Jacob and Edward gun their engines and head back into the air, the grounded pilots firing a covering barrage and Earl even coming up with a 12-gauge shotgun to fire at the Zeros as they rush past.

_Pearl Harbor_

The harbor is already a mass of destruction and panic, screaming everywhere, men trying to fight fires, move the wounded.

The second wave of planes hits, and tremendous explosions now rock the secondary ships like the destroyer, blasting it apart.

But the Japanese pilots are now having trouble with the thick black smoke coming out of the damaged ships, and off the oil fires along the water.

One torpedo plane, its pilot flying blind, clips the superstructure of a battleship and spins to a crash.

Still, even in the chaos, the sailors struggle to survive, inventively. Men trapped on one burning ship use the severed barrel of a five-inch naval gun as a bridge to cross to the less damaged ship anchored beside them.

Others jump into the water and swim through the burning oil, towing buddies too wounded to swim themselves.

Below decks, sailors have organized a line and are passing ammunition from the ammo lockers, hand to hand up to the guns on deck.

Blasts from bombs hit them and ignite the ammo they're holding, setting off a chain reaction of explosions. The sailors in the boat get strafed, the rounds cutting between them and blasting their boat in two. They jump into the oily water and swim toward shore.

Other sailors are in the water with them, struggling, swallowing the vile black liquid as they battle to swim.

The sailors from the ammo boat make it ashore; it's hot there too, with bullets and bombs all around.

One sailor has to stop and puke from the oil; his buddy grabs him and they run for cover; they find it in the dugout of the baseball diamond.

_Military Base Hospital_

The once-pristine hospital with its glowing white beds is now a bloody chaos.

Every bed is already full, there are burned and broken people on the floor, soldiers, sailors, civilians, firemen, all mixed in together. People are dying everywhere, and screaming in pain, or moaning and begging for help.

Isabella is among the chaos, a steel calm has replaced her earlier frenzy, even as the other nurses are breaking down.

"I can't tell who's gotten morphine and who hasn't!" Sandra panicked.

"Take a grease pencil and mark an M on the forehead of everyone you stick," Bella replied calmly.

"My pen's dry!" Sandra cried.

Isabella ran to her purse and pulled out her lipstick, "Use lipstick. Use ammo belts for tourniquets, use your own nylons if you have to! Rosalie! Grab anything that will hold a pint of blood and sterilize it."

The doctors are amputating limbs right there in the hallway.

"Isabella!" The handsome Dr. Cullen yelled. "You have to do the triage! They're bringing them in with trucks!"

Isabella moved to the door. Trucks are pulling up, loaded with the wounded, young terrified soldiers bringing them inside, Bella does quick triage as they pass, "Critical -- front ward! Give him morphine, he can't wait."

The next body through is a pilot, wings on his uniform, his chest riddled with bullets and his face burned. For a moment Isabella falters, then she forces herself to check the dog tags, praying it isn't Jacob or Edward.

A guilty relief fills her, "Take him outside and cover him, he's dead."

She steadies herself as the next body comes through, a woman on a stretcher, her stomach shot open, pale hands clutching at the open wound. Isabella feels for a pulse, "She's gone too, take her --" Her words cut off when she moved her blonde curly hair, it was Betty.

And though the bombs are blasting and guns booming everywhere, the world goes silent for Isabella.

The Nevada is grounded near the hospital, from the doorway Isabella can see the whole ship on fire, burning sailors leaping off the decks. Her hearing, her presence of mind, returns, she lets Betty go, and grabs an orderly, "Go to the base hardware store and get some of those canister spray things they use for killing bugs."

"Insecticide?" The orderly questioned.

"No, just the sprayers. We'll fill them with tannic acid, it'll sterilize them and cool the burns! GO!"

The orderly races away.

They can still hear the bombs falling outside.

A sailor staggers toward the hospital from the Nevada. He is completely gray. Everyone stares at him, and then realizes he is nude, burned gray, his skin ash.

Bella rushes to help him, shouting back over her shoulder to the other nurses, "We're gonna need every bed. If they can breathe, make 'em get up and move someplace else!"

_Pearl Harbor – Aftermath _

The harbor is a place of shattered bodies and shattered ships.

Blood, body parts, debris everywhere, and all of it made more hellish by the oil fires on the water and the choking black smoke those fires produce.

Every survivor has become an emergency fireman, stretcher bearer, medic, iron worker. They fish men from the water, extract them from the tangled wreckage of the ships.

Everyone is screaming and yelling the wounded for help, the helpers for more help. Local firemen and civilians battle heroically too, the water mains are ruptured, so they put pump water from the base swimming pool toward the burning ships.

The photographer recorded this with his black-and-white film camera. He was shaken, and yet he understands the magnitude of what he is recording, the loss of America's innocence.

In one place, outside a barracks, soldiers hit by the bombs are just becoming conscious. One of them comes to.

"Sarge?! Where are you, Sarge?" a soldier called.

He was crawling around toward the bushes; his legs are shattered, but he spotted a body.

He reaches it, turns it over and it's headless. He turns away in horror and finds himself staring at the severed head.

The medics appear, "We've got two more over here!"

At the Harbor, divers are going down, trying to save the trapped men. But the tangle of the Arizona is horrific. One diver gets trapped, and another tries to extricate him, and the steel shifts and falls on them both.

_Haleiwa Airfield _

The second wave of Japanese planes finally left, leaving behind the disaster they caused.

Jacob's and Edward's finally touch ground again back at the air field.

Jacob sees his men tired and worn, lying in a circle. Earl was the first to approach as they got out.

Earl glares at the smoking engine of Jacob's plane, and the bullet holes, "Who the fuck taught you to fly?"

"He did." Jacob pointed at Edward.

Earl looks at Edward's plane, more shot-up and abused than Jacob's.

Edward grins and waves to him, Earl mumbled a stream of unintelligible obscenities.

Jacob and Edward walked towards the guys and they looked weary. Jasper out of the few looked at Jacob with one question in mind.

"Jasper lets go," Jacob said answering his unasked question. "I'll drive."

"I'm coming too," Emmett boomed getting up.

Everyone nodded and Edward chimed in, "Me too."

_Military Base Hospital – Night _

The guys arrived at the hospital. Their fears of what they might find aren't helped when they see the stairs into the hospital covered in blood.

They entered, it was a scene from hell. Doctors are doing amputations in the hallway.

The once-pristine hospital is now all red, with blood dripping through the mattresses, onto the floor.

In the main ward, Isabella and the other nurses are using the fly sprayers to spritz cooling antiseptic on the charred bodies.

Isabella looked up to Alice's sigh of relief.

"Jasper!" She yelled, flying to his side.

"Ally-Angel," Jasper murmured.

"I was so scared. So many man came through with wings and I swore one had honey blonde hair. I t-thought I lost you," she cried into his chest. "You have to promise you won't leave me."

"I promise."

Behind them Emmett and Rosalie were in an embrace.

"I couldn't think," Rose whispered. "I just saw your face in every man that came here. I was so scared, so scared, that you were already dead. They got Betty, how are we supposed to tell Red?"

Through Rose's rambling, Emmett cut in, "Shh, sweetheart I'm fine. We'll be okay, we'll tell Red."

Her eyes register relief, when she saw them standing in the doorway, because they were the only part of her that could show emotion now, the rest of her was covered in blood.

Edward was about to walk to her when he realized that wasn't his place anymore, he let Jacob advance and stood behind a few feet as Jake embraced her in a tight hug.

"I love you," Jake whispered into her hair.

Isabella knew she loved him and he loved her, but Edward was back and she very much loved him too, "I love you too."

She looked up and saw Edward, after Jacob let go she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, "I was scared I lost you again."

Edward smiled and backed away slowly, "How can we help?"

Edward and the men sat quietly as Isabella and her sisters adjusted the tubes extracting blood from their arms into sterilized Coke bottles for transfusions.

"What else can we do?" Edward asked

"There's nothing you can do here, they'll die or they won't, we just.." She stopped, afraid if she says more, she'll lose grip on her emotions.

She could see the wreckage out in the harbor, "There was a sailor, a black man on the West Virginia, named Dorie Miller. I'd like to know if he's alive."

"Isabella! Rosalie, Alice!" Dr. Cullen's voice rung strong. "We need you back in the main ward, there's just too many," his voice cracked on his last words.

The girls nodded their heads and walked back into the chaos.

_Pearl Harbor – The next day _

Edward and Jacob hopped from the ambulance in which they've hitched a ride to the harbor. They saw the awful devastation.

"Where is the West Virginia?" Jacob asked.

"There," the naval officer said.

He pointed toward a battleship that has sunk, its superstructure barely showing above the water.

It looked hopeless to find a single sailor here, but then they see a powerful black sailor, pulling to the dock with a dinghy full of dead men retrieved from the water. As workers unload the bodies, the black sailor sits down, exhausted physically and emotionally, his head in his hands.

"We're looking for Dorie Miller," Jacob asked as they approached.

"That's me, Sir."

Edward saw Dorie's confused look, "A friend of ours wanted to be sure you're alive. Isabella. A nurse."

"How is she?" Dorie asked concerned.

"Like we all are," Jacob answer flatly.

Miller nodded, and looked out over the harbor, a hellish place where black smoke still hangs over everything, the shattered remains of men and ships still in it. It's total devastation. And yet something about that scene stirs something else in Dorie Miller, "There's something out there I need to get. Will you help me?"

Dorie piloted the dinghy through the floating debris. Edward and Jacob sitting with him.

He stopped over a dangerous pile of superstructure wreckage.

"The Arizona. Hold the dinghy steady, so it doesn't bust open."

Edward and Danny did as he ordered and braced the dinghy so it doesn't move, but they still don't see what Dorie is after as he fishes down in the water, for something barely at the surface. He worked at it for a moment, then pulled it up.

It's the oil-soaked flag of the Arizona.

_The Oklahoma - Night_

Men are working through the night to save the sailors trapped in the hull. In the hull the sailors were in total darkness.

"What's that?" A sailor gasped.

The a light comes on and sweeps around the faces. The water is up to their chests, but it's stopped rising.

"Just hang on. They'll find us," said the sailor with the flashlight.

"How do you know?"

"Because we would find them," he answered switching off the light again.

Outside, the welders are cutting away, the torches sending showers of sparks everywhere.

Inside the sailors were gasping, running out of air.

"Breathe easy. Stay calm," One ordered. "You hear something?"

Something stirs in the ship, a noise. Then a point of light; sparks fly into the room, somebody's cutting through the wall. And the sparks illuminate faces suddenly filled with hope.

But as the cut enlarges, the trapped air, compressed by the water, starts rushing out -- and the water starts rising again. The trapped sailors hope turns to terror.

"It's letting out air, and letting in water!"

The steel circle that the rescue workers created in the hull, popped out. In a hurry to escape they nearly knocked down the welders.

They fought their way toward the escape hole cut into the hull, assisted by rescue workers.

The trapped sailors emerged, and they could barely take in the devastation. Destroyed ships everywhere, the smoking wreckage. The rescued sailors gaze around them in shock. They are shivering, and other sailors put blankets around them.

_The White House_

The entire Washington press corps was waiting, with fresh bulbs in the flash attachments of cameras that are already as big as a shoe box. The President was wheeled out of the White House, and not a single photographer takes a picture, not yet.

Aides helped Roosevelt from the chair, and the press people all see the President struggle on legs that have no strength, to the podium. His aides locked the steel clasps at the knees of his braces into place, and the President stood at the microphone. And suddenly, from the front, Roosevelt looked powerful, even majestic.

Now all the bulbs pop and flash as he looked into the cameras.

"Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of the Senate, and of the House of Representatives: Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 -- a date which will live in infamy -- the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.

The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific.

It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace.

The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu.

Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya, Hong Kong, Guam, the Philippine Islands, Wake Island. And this morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island.

Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation.

As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory.

I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us.

Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger.

With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph -- so help us God.

I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire"

His announcement of war rings through the radios of farm houses, in the pool halls of big cities, in the fire houses, and high schools.

America was at war.

**It was very hard to write his speech.  
****Lots of research went into that,**  
**but I admit I had to chop it at some places,** **  
it was just super long.**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 12

_White House – Three Weeks Later_

Three weeks had past since that fateful day in the harbor. President Roosevelt needed to meet with his advisors.

"Gentlemen, the crisis we face is not the fact that our enemies believe they can defeat us -- it's the fact that our people believe it too. I want a plan -- a workable plan -- to hit the heart of Japan, to bomb them the way they have bombed us," the President said.

The Admiral decided to speak first, "Mr. President, Pearl Harbor caught us because we didn't face facts. This isn't a time for ignoring them again. There are no planes in the entire American arsenal capable of covering the distance to Japan from any land base we control while carrying enough bombs to do any damage whatsoever."

"He's right, Mr. President," General Marshall agreed. "The Army has long range bombers, but no place to launch them from. Midway's too far, China is overrun by Japanese forces, and Russia refuses to go to war with Japan and won't allow us to launch a raid from there."

"The navy's planes are small, carry light loads, and have short range. We would have to get them within a few hundred miles of Japan, and therefore risk our carriers. And if we lose our carriers, we have no shield against invasion."

"What if the Japanese did invade?" Roosevelt questioned.

"We've done studies. We're confident we would turn them back eventually," General Marshall paused. "After they'd gotten as far as Chicago."

"Gentlemen," The President began. "Most of you didn't know me when I had the use of my legs. I was strong and proud but arrogant. Now I wonder every hour of my life, why God put me in this chair. But when I see defeat in the eyes of my countrymen. In your eyes right now, I start to think that maybe he brought me down for times like this when we all need to be reminded who we truly are. That will not give up or give in. "

"Mr. President...with all respect...what you are asking can't be done," Admiral said softly.

President Roosevelt wasn't having that. Placing his hands on the arms of his wheelchair, and struggles to lift himself. Aides jump to help him, but he waves them off. With inhuman physical effort, that has his neck veins bulging and sweat popping on his face, Roosevelt stands on his withered legs.

"Do not tell me, it can't be done."

_Military Hospital – Pearl Harbor_

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked biting her bottom lip.

"Positive," Dr. Cullen smiled. "Congratulations."

"Wow," she whispered.

"Yup, 3 months I would say."

Isabella walked off toward the window and looked out at the broken harbor.

"At least something wonderful is coming from this horrible time," Dr. Cullen offered a small smile.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"No problem Isabella, please take care of yourself."

Isabella smiled at the handsome doctor and walked out the door into the sunlight.

_Hickam Base – Pearl Harbor_

A month after Pearl, there was a mass memorial service going on, with caskets draped in flags.

There are also coffins covered in Japanese flags, their drowned fliers being treated now with respect.

Everyone was in their best uniforms.

The pilots, Edward and Jacob and the other guys were standing beside Billy's coffin.

Isabella, next to Jacob, her hand held tightly in his was besides the one that belonged to Betty. As was Red, grieving, for his true love.

"Where is God in this? Our enemies believe a divine wind protects them. We see our friends laid out before us, and find it hard to believe in anything at all."

The voice of the minister was a faint buzzing in the background.

"Though we cannot understand why our friends should die while we live, we can affirm our truest selves in our belief that any God worth divinity would choose both justice and mercy, and would take these fallen brothers and sisters into eternal peace. Amen."

As the mourners dispersed, Isabella and her sisters put a lei on Betty's casket. Red does the same, then breaks down beside Jacob.

As Jacob comforts him, Bella moves to Edward.

"Edward," She began but his cut her off.

"I need to tell you something. I didn't know what it was to lose somebody, to see death and find how much it scares you. That you haven't lived and loved enough. I didn't understand. Forgive me."

"Edward, no. You forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. I know what you feel for Jacob is real. And your choice is your choice," Edward said to her, knowing it was breaking his heart.

"That's what I have to tell you, Edward. It is real but that doesn't mean that I..." she was cut off when an Army Corps Major stepped up and interrupted them.

"Lieutenant Edward Masen?" he asked.

"Yes, Major," he answered in a salute.

"Lieutenant Jacob Black here too?"

Jacob sees him and moves up.

"I'm Black," he answered with a salute.

"I also need Lieutenant's Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty."

"We're right here," spoke the two gentlemen.

"You're all going Stateside. We fly out in two hours," the Major handed out the orders.

"What for, Sir?"

"Ask Colonel Swan. Those orders are from him," with those last words the Major walked away.

Jacob turned around cautiously and met the waiting eyes of Isabella.

She knew what this meant, he was leaving her, just like Edward did.

_Hickam Airfield – Two Hours Later_

The wrecked planes have been pushed off the runway and lie in piles.

A transport plane is fueling, Edward and Jacob and wait in the shade of a shelter.

In the distance you can see Emmett and Rosalie locked in and embrace.

"You better be careful," she whispered.

"You know I will be," he gently said, playing with a lock of her hair. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not about to give you up."

Rosalie smiled a watery smile and tried to hold back the tears, that were threatening to spill over.

"Say hi to my daddy for me," she giggled. "I love you Emmett Dale McCarty."

"I love you more Rosalie Lillian Swan," with one last kiss, he gathered his bags and walked on to the plane.

Jasper and Alice were also saying good bye to each other.

"It's not good bye," Jasper whispered, lifting up her small 4'10" frame to meet his 6'3". "I'll see you later."

"You promised me Jazz," she cried. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me."

"And I intend on keeping that promise," she began to object but he cut her off. "I will do everything possible to keep you safe and if that means going and doing whatever you father says, I'll do it."

"Will you come home?"

"Well," Jasper chuckled. "We still have to get married don't we? I love you Miss Swan."

"Its Mrs. Whitlock," she said sternly with a giggle. "I love you too Mr. Whitlock."

And just like Em and Rose, they said their good bye's with one finally kiss.

The time was coming for them to leave and Isabella still hadn't shown up.

"Did you tell her not to come?" Edward asked.

"Yep, but not as a test just because I don't know how to say good bye to her."

The Major waved to Edward and Jacob, that it was time to go. They picked up their duffel bags and then Isabella came around the corner.

She had shown up to say good bye.

Edward saw her first and was about to approach, but stopped and looked away as Jacob moved towards her.

She smiled at Jacob. For a moment he studied her eyes, and she did not look away.

"It hasn't been easy for us," Jacob started. "But you know the only thing that scares me is you might love him more than you love me."

She looked at him intently for a moment, "I love you Jacob. And I'll be here waiting for you when you come home."

He took her into his arms, kissed her tenderly one final time. Isabella's eyes found Edward, but he can't look at her until the embrace is over.

Edward and Jacob moved to the plane and hurried up the steps. They turned before the door closed and waved to the single girl they both loved more than life itself.

Isabella stood still standing there as the plane lifted away and took the two men besides her father that meant more to her than the world.

Bella's words were true when she said she loved Jake. She did, in the month's they spent together she fell in love with him. His smile and his love for her. He put her back together and when life seemed to lose meaning, he restored her faith.

There was no doubt in her mind as she stood there watching the plane disappear that she did love him. But there was still that strong love she held for another, for Edward. Even though she did love Jacob, she would always love Edward. She couldn't deny that, for it was the truth.

_U.S. Military Installation – Night_

The transport has landed and taxied right to the door of a low, dark bunker, mostly underground.

The Major led Edward and Jacob inside. Edward and Jacob followed the Major down a spartan corridor; the whole place reeked of secrecy.

The Major opens the door for the men, then leaves, closing it behind him.

Charles Swan is alone at a desk. Edward and Jacob walk in and salute. Swan motions to the two chairs in front of the desk without looking up from the papers he's studying.

"I heard what you did," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"We can explain, Colonel," Edward replied hastily

"Explain what?" Swan questioned.

"Whatever is was you heard about us," this time Jacob spoke

"You mean the hula shirts you were flying in? Or the planes you shot down? You're both being awarded the Silver Star, and promoted to captain."

"Is that the good new, Sir or," Edward interrupted.

"You're just about the only pilots in the Army with actual combat experience, I need you for a mission I've been ordered to put together. Do you know what top secret is?"

"Well sure, Colonel. It the type of mission you get medals but they send them to your relatives."

"Top secret means you train for something never done in aviation history. You two, with the help of Whitlock and McCarty are going help me pick the other pilots, train, and go -- without knowing where you're going until it's too late."

"Well, you can count on us too sir," Jacob assured.

"There's only one other thing I can tell you," Charlie Swan looked up from his paperwork for the first time. His eyes are fierce, "You won't need any goddamn hula shirts."

**I hate good byes.**  
**I loved some of the lines from the movie,**  
**so I had to use them.**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 13

_California – January 27th 1942_

After weeks of talking and deciding what soldiers to bring in, everyone retired to a hotel, off the coast of California.

The four pilots get off the bus and carry their duffels into the lobby.

"We leave tomorrow for Florida fellas," Jasper commented. "Meet the others and start the training."

"I kinda feel bad you know," Jacob sighed. "Telling this men, 'we picked you to come on this mission yet we don't even know what the hell we doing'."

Edward patted the back of his friend, "Its the job of soldier."

"I don't reckon, we could get a good meal huh," Emmett, always thinking about food.

"Hungry Em?" they all laughed.

He smirked, "When am I not hungry."

"I'm gonna turn in," Edward huffed. "I hate being on the water. I think this is the last good night sleep I'll get in a while."

While the other guys dropped their duffels with the bell hops and made plans on where to eat. Edward moved to the reception desk.

"Masen," he told the man behind the desk. T

he manager hands him a key, and smiles curiously.

"Have fun," he whispered when Edward was out of ear shot.

Edward enters his room and finds the light on. As he turned to set down his stuff, he saw he wasn't alone. Isabella was there.

"What?..." he asked confused.

"They were bringing back a ship full of wounded here and needed extra nurses along," she explained.

"I spoke to my father, and told him I needed to see you before you go."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I told him not to."

"Does Jacob know you're here?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I couldn't have you go away, wherever it is...to war...without you understanding something."

Edward's gaze met hers, "Yeah well you don't have to explain nothing to me."

"I do," she said. "Because you're acting like I didn't love you."

"Isabella!" he shouted. "Loving you kept me alive."

He walked over to the other side of the room, afraid to be to close and not be able to touch her.

"I should have died over there," he whispered. "When I was in the water I made a deal with God. I told him I was sorry, I told him I knew I had been a fool for leaving you, going over there and trying to be a hero, and I promised I'd never ask for anything again, if I could just see you one more time."

He was so close to breaking, "And you know what? It was worth it. You keep me alive Bella. You brought me home. So I'm going to stand by my end of the deal, I'm gonna walk away and I won't ask you for anything. Just tell me why, please just tell me why."

The look on his face nearly broke her heart even more. She couldn't hold his gaze as he stared straight at her.

"Edward, I'm pregnant," she whispered, turning her face away.

The blood drained from Edward's face, and his heart. Yet he found the strength to move towards her. As he got closer she turned away, so she wouldn't throw her arms around him.

"You think I made a choice," she began. "I loved you and you left me to fight someone else's war. When you died so did I. Jake was there, he put me back together and I will be forever grateful. But somewhere during that friendship, I grew to love him and I'm sorry."

"Does Jake know?"

She shakes her head, refusing to cry.

"I wasn't sure, until the day you turned up alive. I never had a chance to tell him," she sighed. "Now I don't want him to know, all he needs to be thinking about is this mission, and how to come back from it."

"I want you thinking about that too," she turns to face him. "Just come back. Edward, I see it in your face. You're thinking you don't have anything to live for. Don't you dare think that way."

She looks at him, her eyes bright with tears, but still she refuses to cry. They both know they can't touch, or they'll never let go.

"Edward, all I wanted was for us to have a home, grow old together. But life never asked me what I wanted. Now I'm going to give Jacob my whole heart. But I'll never look at another sunset without thinking of you."

She walks past him, towards the door. She turns back one more time to see his face, "But I'll love you my whole life." She quietly walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Edward collapsed onto his bed, his sobs shaking his whole form.

_Eglin Field – Florida – February 3rd 1942_

Eglin Field is on the gulf coast of Florida.

A room full of pilots are assembled, with and other crew men. Jacob and Edward are there, Emmett and Jasper too.

"Attention!" Colonel Swan strides into the room as all the men snap to attention.

"Be seated," he ordered. "The mission you've volunteered for is dangerous. How dangerous? Look at the man beside you. It's a good bet that two months from now, either you or he will be dead."

"Sorry you're gonna die," Jake whispered to Edward. "Cause I'm gonna make it."

"What color flowers you want me to bring to your funeral?" Edward whispered back.

"In flight school you qualified in single and in multi-engine planes. You'll be flying multi-engines here," Charlie explained.

"Bombers?" Edward whispered, so only Jacob could hear.

Swan looked at his men, "Any questions?"

Jake spoke up first, "What's the mission, Colonel?"

"Your grandmother could take a B-25 off on a mile long runway. Well, I'm going to train you to do it in 467 feet. Because at 468 feet, you're dead. And once you get it up I'm going to teach you how to fly it like a fighter, 30 feet off the ground." Colonel Swan pointed towards the man behind him, "I want to introduce you to someone. This is Lieutenant Jack Richards, navy aviation. He's going to help us lighten these fat ladies."

"A long range bomber mission," Jacob whispered back.

"I take it back, about the flowers," Edward said looking at Jake. "We're all gonna die."

_Outside the bunker_

Jacob walked up to Edward who was sitting quietly in a corner, "I've been looking for you."

"Jake, this ain't a time to leave things unsaid," Edward paused. "We just gotta face facts, we're both just love the same woman."

"You know, she's the first girl I ever felt this way about Edward. I couldn't help what happened anymore then you could."

"This is different though Jake, Isabella already lost the man she loved once. I just don't want to see it happen to her again."

Jacob took a deep breath, "But guys like us, we got no choice. This is war. She understands that."

"Jake don't do this. Don't go on this mission. You got nothing to prove. And you know Charlie would let you leave if you asked, especially if you told him you were going home to Bella."

"You've been trying to protect me since we were kids."

Edward chuckled softly, "Well you do tend to need it."

"I'm won't let you do this without me," Jacob said seriously. "You tried to protect me before. You're not doing this without your wingman."

Edward looked at Jake. For once not seeing the man who took his girl and now it gonna be a father. He just saw Jacob. The man he's known his entire life, "You're my best friend."

**I loved some of the lines from the movie,**  
**so I had to use them.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 14

_Eglin Field – Runway – Day _

Crowding the runway are a bunch of B-25 bombers.

The pilots look them over, liking what they see.

"This is what we'll fly," Charlie said, motioning towards the plane. "There's only one thing you have to be aware of from the very beginning. You see that private?"

The pilots look down the runway a few hundred feet. A private waves, and starts painting a red line across the runway. Another private, a few feet in front of him, paints a green line.

"Green means go," Swan said, looking at his men. "Red means dead."

The pilots practice takeoff's. Jasper is Edward's copilot, while Emmett is Jacob's. Nobody can get airborne before the red line.

"You're having trouble getting airborne in the shorter space because you're not revving the engines enough. You've got to push them to the limit before you ever start to move," Charlie orders.

Edward is distracted, he's lost in though, looking at Jacob and looks away just before Jacob realizes it.

The pilots are practice hard, revving the engines, taking off hard, but all of them crossing the red line, takeoff after takeoff. Edward pushes his engine hard and still crosses by twenty feet, Jacob pushes even harder, and misses by ten feet.

Swan watches with Richards from the edge of the runway.

"They just keep rolling past that red line," Charlie mumbles, pacing.

Richards sighs heavily, "Maybe this mission was a bad idea."

"No!" he yells. "There still to heavy. We have to get drastic with these planes."

Richards has removed the intensely complex Norden bombsight from a bomber and puts it on a table for Charlie.

"Okay, forty pounds gone. And in it's place, this."

He shows Charlie an aluminum strip on a swivel.

"Weight, 3 ounces. Cost, 20 cents."

"Does it work?" Charlie questions.

Swan pilots a B-25 at treetop level onto a practice bombing range. Richards uses the makeshift bombsight, and drops a 500-lb sack of flour, right in the middle of the bull's-eye target chalked on the ground.

"It worked," Richards sighs. "Just make sure that now you really teach the men to fly 30 feet off the ground."

The B-25's are practicing, flying at treetop level. Swan is flying the lead bomber, with Jacob and Edward right behind him.

"Right down to the treetops. Low as you can," Swan orders.

Edward brings his plane down, smoothly. Then Jacob's plane appears – under him. Edward jerks his nose up quickly. He's angry, while Jacob's laughing. But he managed to scare the shit out of his crew.

_Eglin Field – Night _

Jacob's outside, looking up at the moon. Edward appears and moves up beside him.

"Fun today. Like old times," Jake muses.

"Jake, what the hell are you trying to do out there?"

"What do you mean? I'm just doing what we've always done."

"No," Edward counters. "You're trying to beat me."

"We've always tried to beat each other," Jacob reasoned.

"Bullshit. We've played with each other, pushed each other. This is different. Like you want to prove that you're better than me. Who's that for? Yourself or Isabella?"

Jacob's anger flares for a moment, "Maybe just trying to measure up."

"What's between you and her is between you and her," Edward explains. "But here's what's between you and me. Everybody has a hero, Jake. And you're mine."

Jacob's caught off-guard, as Edward continues.

"When we were growing up, I had everything you had. But to get here, you had to work harder – prove you were better. You climbed out of a hole I couldn't even see the bottom of. I think maybe when I went off to England, I was trying to measure up to you. Measuring up's over. Let's just look out for each other. Okay?"

They embrace, closer now than ever.

_Washington D.C. - The White House_

Roosevelt in one of his fireside chats, his voice being broadcast across America.

"Good evening, America..."

Families all across America are gathered around radios, listening.

"I'm told that 80% of American families are listening to these fireside chats of ours, and I'm happy we can come together, as one great American family. I'd like each of you within the sound of my voice to find a map."

The Families do, gathering around encyclopedias, school books, any reference they have, spread on kitchen tables, suburban living room rugs, or farmhouse hearths.

In the air the B-25's, all sixteen of them, begin a journey in formation, flying at treetop level across America, Mississippi delta land, Texas plains, Arizona mesas.

"Look at the Pacific Ocean. It covers half the surface of the earth. And look at the great Atlantic. The oceans both divide and connect us to our enemies, and either they will come to us, or we will go to them."

The formation of B-25's reaches San Francisco.

_San Fransisco Naval Station_

Swan leads the bombers to a landing.

In Edward's plane everybody's wondering why they're here.

"Naval station?" Jasper questions. "What's going on? Why are we back in San Fransisco?"

"Wish I knew Jazz," Edward mumbles.

The crews climb from their planes, and almost before they're out, teams of men use straps and cranes to hoist the bombers onto flatbed trucks.

Swan walks up to Edward and Jacob, watching the baffling operation.

"Want to see where they're going?" he asks them.

Cranes lift the planes from the trucks and hoist them onto the flight deck of the carrier USS HORNET. The pilots stand on the pier, watching.

"I guess that settles it. Somewhere in the Pacific," Emmett mumbled looking at the Hornet.

"With a short runway," Jasper adds.

They all gather around Swan as he moves up to them, "Let's go gentlemen."

_The Carrier Hornet_

"Army pilots to the briefing room," The intercom sounds.

The pilots are gathered expectantly in the carrier's conference room as Charlie strides in.

"Gentlemen, I can now tell you that the target of this mission is Tokyo."

The pilots love it. The ones who have not seen battle are grinning and vocal. Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Anthony, Goose, and Red are quieter, savoring the prospect of revenge.

"And where's the secret base, Sir? The one we take off from," Jacob asks.

"The navy will get us to within 400 miles of the Japanese coast. We'll launch off the carriers from there."

Suddenly the pilots don't like the sound of this.

"Sir, has this ever been done, launching an army bomber off a navy carrier?" Anthony asks.

"No. Any other questions?"

"C-Colonel, we been p-practicing takeoff's, but I ain't sure we can land on these carriers d-decks." Red stutters.

"We won't have the fuel to get back to the carriers, they'll turn and run back to Hawaii the minute we're airborne."

"Then where do we land?" Edward asks.

"I have a phrase I want you all to memorize: 'Wo shi yi ge mei guo' It means 'I am an American' in Chinese."

Absolute silence is deafening among the pilots.

_Flight Deck of The U.S.S. Hornet_

The sailors who man the flight deck look at each other with bafflement as the worried pilots pace from one end of the deck to the other.

They're in a line like ducks, Edward in the lead and the others following, counting steps, each man measuring the distance. Shaking their heads, worrying.

They stop at the end and look down at the sea far below them; it's dizzying. Anthony shoves Red for fun before grabbing his shoulder to stop him from falling.

"A-a-asshole!" he stutters. "Maybe it's l-longer going this way."

He starts pacing back the other way, as if the ship's longer in that direction.

The other pilots watch him for a moment, then follow him, counting again.

Edward and Jacob are left standing alone at the end of the flight deck. Far over the surging sea.

"It's shorter than our practice runway."

"They'll turn the ship into the wind before we launch," Edward offers. "That'll help."

"We'll be loaded with 2,000 pounds of bombs and 1,500 pounds of fuel," Jacob explains. "I got another Chinese phrase for Charlie. 'Mug wump rickshaw mushu pork.' It means 'Who the fuck thought up this shit?'"

Charlie appears right beside them. "He was a navy man," he says, before walking away.

"Maybe we'll be lucky with the weather," Edward grumbles.

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**  
**But I only got 1 review for my last chapter, so please review.**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 15

_Pacific – A Ferocious Storm – Briefing Room_

The Hornet tosses, bashed by a vicious storm out in sea.

The rolling ship causes most of the pilots to go green as Charlie stands at the podium.

"Since we'll be on our own once we're in the air, I thought it'll be a good idea to let each crew select it's own target." He says looking at the pile of paper slips. "Now we have fifteen requests for the Emperor's Palace... and one for the Tokyo baseball stadium."

Emmett spoke up, "I don't think the Japs should be allowed to play baseball."

"I'd like to bomb their Emperor too. But I think that's just piss them off," he said completely ignoring Emmett. "The idea here, Gentlemen, is not revenge. We're here to prove to them that they're neither invincible nor superior. So let's try this again. Military targets only."

"Colonel, to fight you need strategy. To have strategy, ya gotta practice. And to practice it, ya gotta play --"

"No baseball diamonds, McCarty."

"Yes Sir," Emmett mumbled in defeat.

The storm is subsiding, but it's still raining.

From the bridge of the Hornet, they spot the Enterprise.

"The Enterprise will ride shotgun when we launch the bombers." The Admiral stated. "They wanted our carriers at Pearl, and now we've come to them. If the Japanese get us, they'll be having dinner in San Francisco next month."

_Flight Deck – The Hornet – Day _

The preparations begin. Deck crews move the B-25's to the rear of the flight deck. Fueling teams top off the bomber's gas tanks. Ordnance men hoist four bombs into each aircraft, and the army gunners load ammunition for the machine guns.

Richard's checks the planes' mechanical and hydraulic systems.

And once again the pilots are out pacing the deck distance. It's turned into a game for them, walking off nerves.

As Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper pass.

"It's not getting any longer," Edward says.

"Longer?" Jake laughs. "It's getting shorter."

"It's three feet shorter than our practice runway," Jasper tells them.

"Fellas," Swan comes up from behind them.

"Sir," They salute in unison.

"Secretary of the Navy gave me these," he muses holding up a pair of medals.

"What are they?" Emmett asks.

"Friendship medals the Japanese gave us when they pretended they wanted peace."

"What do you want us to do with them Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to wire them to the bombs and give them back." Charlie sees the worried faces of his pilots, "What's going on?"

"Well sir, we only have 16 planes," Edward said slowly. "When the Japs hit us they had over 300. I mean how much difference are we going to make?"

"It's not that we're afraid sir," Jasper mumbled. "It's just that we might die doing this and we want to know what it's for."

"At Pearl they hit us with a sledgehammer," He began. "This raid – even if we make it through, it'll only be a pinprick, but it'll be straight through their hearts. Victory belongs to those who believe in it the most – believe in it the longest – we're gonna believe," He smiled, walking away. "We're gonna make America believe too."

"You just think they picked us to do this because we're young and dumb?" Emmett asked quietly.

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "We're the tip of the sword."

The men stare back out towards the ocean. The silence is welcoming, while they imagine the coast of Japan.

Back towards the B-25's, Swan and Richard's are looking over the last details of the raid.

"You know Jack," Swan says, staring off at the four men on the tip of the flight deck. "We may lose this battle, but we're going to win this war. You know how I know?"

"No." Richards says back.

"Them," Charlie smiled, pointing at Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett. "Because their rare, and at times like these you see them, stepping forward. There's nothing stronger then the heart of a volunteer Jack."

_Hornet – Briefing Room – Day_

Swan is laying out the plan for all the pilots.

"My friends at the war department don't want me to lead this raid because they say I'm to valuable. They don't want me up in the air, flying with the men that I've chosen. That I've chewed out, cussed out, pushed to the limit, and I've come to respect. They want me stand on the flight deck and wave you off. Well, I don't see it that way so I'm going with you."

He continues, "We'll take tomorrow afternoon. We'll hit Tokyo at dusk, and drop incendiary bombs. Then it's on to China, where you'll arrive at dawn, guided to their airfields by the homing beacons the Chinese are going to switch on for us. That's if everything is perfect -- like every other military mission I've ever been involved with."

Swan looks around the room. No one's smiling.

Everyone is quiet as Anthony raises his hand, "What do we do if our planes are damaged and we have to bail out over Japan?"

"Well, in that situation I can't tell you what you should do."

"What would you do?" Edward asks.

Charlie stares intently at the faces of his pilots, "I wasn't built to be a prisoner. I'll tell my crew to bail out and find the sweetest military target and drive my plane right smack into the middle of it. But thats just me. I'm 45 years old I'm a old man. You guys have your whole lives ahead of you. So what you do it up to you."

The pilots look at each other's faces. The words Charlie said in the beginning coming back to them.

"Listen you guys. I'm the first plane -- then Masen, Black, the rest of you. I'll have the shortest run. If I don't make it, you don't go."

"Colonel," Edward injected. "We're all going. Whether you make it or not."

Charlie looked at the faces of those around him, "I know."

_Bridge of the Cruiser Nashville – April 18th 1942 – Day _

The cruiser Nashville is at the perimeter of the task force.

It's lookouts spot Japanese patrol boats ahead.

_Bridge of The Enterprise – Day_

The message is handed to Admiral Halsey.

"Sir, lookouts on the cruisers report patrol boats, ten miles away!" An officer informs him.

"The Japs have set up a picket line! Order the cruisers to open fire! We've got to sink them before they report our position."

The cruiser Nashville begins firing rounds at the Japanese partol boat. Round after round it misses.

_USS Hornet – Day _

The operators hear the excited voices of Japanese radio traffic.

"They've reported our position! Tell the Admiral."

Swan hurries up to the command bridge, with the naval officers sent by the Admiral to fetch him. Charlie sees the cruisers next to the carrier firing its guns at Japanese boats in the distance.

Colonel Swan finds the Admiral gathered with his staff, their mood is grim.

"We were supposed to launch at 400 miles. How far are we from Tokyo?"

"Seven hundred miles." The Admiral sates.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" he yells.

"What do you want to do?"

Charlie is speechless as he looks at Richards.

"I don't know Colonel," he says looking up from his note pad. "I don't know if the planes can carry enough fuel to make it to China."

"Now," Charlie orders. "We launch now!"

Edward, Jacob, and the other pilots are alone at their bunks, taking advantage of the lull before the mission.

Edward has paper and pen to write a letter, but he can't think of anything to write.

Jacob holds the "Picture of Paradise" that photographer took, of Isabella and the nurses in the sun. He tucks it inside his shirt.

"Army pilots, man your planes!" A booming voice comes out over the loudspeaker.

The pilots run onto deck. The cruiser next to the Hornet is still firing away at the Japanese patrol boat.

Richards runs out onto the deck to meet Swan, "We're to far out to make it. These planes need more fuel but if they're too heavy, they might not get off the deck."

Swan runs onto deck, shouting orders. "Listen I want you to strip everything you don't need out of the planes. I mean EVERYTHING!"

It's starting to rain but the guys don't notice at all. They're stripping seats out of the planes, tossing out their own gear.

"I have 10 more cans of fuel for each plane," Jack yells. "Every plane!"

Richards runs up to Jacob's plane and sees Emmett inside starting pre-flight.

"What's your favorite gun?!" he yells.

Emmett looks confused, "What?!"

"You wanna get of this deck, you give me one of those guns now! Its still too heavy!"

Richards pulls the machine guns out of the rear of the plane, "I want you to go to the kitchen, get some broom sticks, cut 'em down, paint them black and put them where these tail guns were."

Off in the distance the Japanese patrol boat takes a hit and explodes. Edward and Jacob meet between their bombers.

"We got broomsticks instead of tail guns," Jacob shouts, handing one to Edward.

"Yeah well maybe it'll scare them."

"You take care of yourself out there, Ed."

"I will." Edward says, pulling Jacob in for a hug. "We'll get separated over the target, but you and I will rendezvous for the run to China. I'm on your wing."

"And I'm on yours," Jacob smiles. "Land of the free."

"Home of the Brave."

Emmett for his seat as co-pilot to Jacob's plane yells out towards Edward, "Hey Eddie, we're the tip of the sword."

With that last comment they climb into their planes and ready themselves for the raid.

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**  
**Seriously I have no excuse.  
** **But the good news is I finished the rest of the story.  
** **So all the chapters are complete.**  
**I will update in a day or so.**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 16

_USS Hornet – Flight Deck – April 18th 1942_

The engines are revving. The tachs are showing redline. The crews are in their planes. Swan is first, just ahead of Edward and Jacob's B-25's.

The battle pennants whip, the props blur, the wheels strain against the brakes. From the cockpits the flight deck looks impossibly short and the American flag cracks in the wind.

And now every pilot looks at the Colonel's plane.

"Engine 1 is a go," Charlie tell his co-pilot.

He nods, "Engine 2 is a go."

Next to Charlie his co-pilot is the middle of a prayer, "Are you nervous?"

"Y-Yes Sir," he stutters.

"When did you find religion?"

"When you assigned me this mission sir."

"I want you to do me a favor,"Charlie shouts, closing his window.

The co-pilot does the same, "What's that Colonel?"

"Pray for both of us," he says grimly. "Let's Go!"

Swan starts the run down the flight deck... faster... the end looming. He turns the plane almost vertical, standing it on its props and lifts away smoothly.

"God, that was short," he mumbles.

The sailors on deck cheer, like the Japanese did before Pearl Harbor.

Edward was next, "Alright full power!"

"Come'on, Come'on," Jasper chants from his seat next to Edward.

Their planes barely makes it across the line, but when they were clear the pilots cheered.

"Come'on here we go, here go," Jacob yelled, following behind Edward.

They cleared the runway just in time for them to make it into the sky. With the first three planes in the sky, the rest of the pilots joined shortly after.

The B-25's skimmed over the waves heading towards Japan.

Admiral Halsey, on the deck of the Enterprise, watches as the last plane takes off. The planes recede in the distance, racing just a few feet over the water, toward Japan.

"Of all the other things this mission is doing that have never been done before... I've never sent out planes that I wasn't going to see safely home. Let's get out of here."

The task force runs for home.

_Washington D.C. – The White House_

President Roosevelt was sitting in front of a microphone, doing one of his regular radio announcements.

"From Berlin, Rome, to Tokyo, we have been described as a nation of weaklings and playboys who hire British, Russian, or Chinese soldiers to do our fighting for us. Let them repeat that now. Let them tell that to General McArthur and his men. Let them tell that to the soldiers who today are fighting hard in the far waters of the Pacific. Let them tell that to the boys in the flying fortresses. Let them tell that to the Marines."

_Pacific Ocean – Day_

At first the planes are together. Edward and Jacob can see each other off each other's wing, and Charlie's plane is ahead. The others are grouped after them.

They maintain strict radio silence, and can communicate only with gestures, hand signals, or a flasher for Morse code.

When Edward speaks to the crew of his own plane, it's by pressing an intercom sender to his throat, "What's our ETA for Tokyo?"

Red is the bombardier/navigator, and he is already working out the numbers at his plotting table in the center of the plane. "A-Almost exactly at 12 noon."

"High noon," Jasper muses. "I kinda like that."

Edward looks over to Jacob and gives him a thumbs up.

Back in Jacob's plane, he calls back to his Goose, who is watching the fuel supply. "We got a 25-mile-an-hour head wind. How we doing with fuel?"

"What do you think?" Goose is already pouring gas into the tanks from the extra cans.

Anthony stands and moves back to the rear of the plane, pulls a piece of chalk from his pocket and writes on the nose of the bombs -- "For America," "For Pearl Harbor," "For Betty," "For Billy."

Edward flies, lost in thought. While Jacob is looking at his gauges, then at the picture in his shirt.

_Tokyo – Day_

It's a pleasant day, and the people of Tokyo are in a confident, happy mood. They're shopping, smiling, enjoying beautiful spring weather.

The Emperor is on the garden of his palace having lunch. What they don't know is the American planes are coming.

_Swan's Plane – Day _

He and his navigator confer.

"Time for the others to break off."

His co-pilot uses the flashes to signal the other planes.

They break off for their individual targets, every plane now on it's own.

_J__apanese Air Defense Station – Day _

_ This is the nerve center of Tokyo's defense. _

_An officer receives a message and reports to his supervisor. "Coastal stations report a low flying plane coming in off the sea." _

_"From the sea? That couldn't be right, it must be part of the air raid practice this morning." _

_Pacific Ocean – Coast of Japan – Day _

_ "That's Japan right there," Edward points and shouts. "Guys tighten up back there and man your guns." _

_ Colonel Swan breaks radio silence, "We're in the enemies back yard." _

_ "Alright look alive back there," Jacob shouts. "I see a coastline." _

_ The planes reach the Japanese coastline, and start skimming over treetop level. _

_Tokyo - Day_

_ The office of an anti-aircraft battery blows its whistle. His crew mount their guns and swerve them around. _

_ The officer whistles again and checks his watch. "Not bad." _

_ The crew dismount their guns, it was just a drill. _

_The Japanese people are unaware of the drill. _

_People are browsing through open-air shops, where new radios are turned on, playing music. And Tokyo Rose is talking -- in English and Japanese. _

_"It is another beautiful day in Tokyo, as all of Japan basks in a new day of victory." _

_ In the plane, Anthony, Jacob's navigator, picks this up. "Listen to this, it's Tokyo Rose." _

_ "Our brave sailors and soldiers, inspired by our divine Emperor, have pushed the Americans from the Pacific." These words go through the plane, and in the other planes they hear it too. _

_"But hiding at home will not save them. Each time the Americans have tasted the samurai spirit, they have learned the bitter taste of defeat, while Japan is embraced by the divine wind that has protected our island for seven centuries." _

_ The planes reach Tokyo, and flash across the rooftops. "We'll give that bitch something to announce," Anthony mumbles._

_ Edward and Jacob give each other a wave, and divert toward their separate targets. _

_ Swan's plane flashes right over the Emperor's palace. The Emperor sits in the garden, meditating._

_ Mothers walking their children see the planes flash by overhead, and like the people at Pearl, they think they are friendlies. _

_A toddler points up and smiles. His mother picks him up and hugs him happily. _

_ In the plane, Red works his 20-cent bombsight, as Edward holds the plane steady, bringing it up to 200 feet. They scan for fighter or anti-aircraft fire. There isn't any. "Open bomb bay doors."_

Jacob's plane runs toward its target.

Swan's plane also races over Tokyo.

"Bomb bay doors open, sir," Red shouts.

"It's all yours," Edward shouts back.

Red hits the first switch, "Bombs away! One away!"

The bomb falls toward a factory. It strikes home, right on target. The blast is shocking, it blows debris higher than the plane.

The individual planes drop their bombs, four per plane, on shipyards, factories, oil supplies, weapons facilities. Their bombing is highly accurate.

On the ground, at the open-air market, for a brief moment Radio Tokyo goes silent. "We interrupt this broadcast... Tokyo is being bombed!"

The Emperor looks up at the sound of air raid sirens and distant explosions.

"Surely just a drill, Divine One," one of his attendants, tries to reassure.

**Work has been killer – new job at Fredrick Goldman INC.**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 17

_Tokyo – April 18th 1942 – Day_

In Edward's plane, Red threw the last bomb away.

It slams into a factory, blowing debris everywhere and turning the factory into an inferno.

Edward's tail gunner sees Zeros swarming in with vengeance. "We got Zeros! And they're pissed off!"

Edward changes course quickly.

Anti-aircraft flak bursts in the sky in front of them, Jake takes evasive action.

Edward pushes the engines to top speed and changes course again, but the B-25's can't outrun the Zeros. Their fire chews into the bomber's tail, hitting the gunner. Red scrambles back to find the gunner dead.

"Can you get 'em off us?" Edward shouts.

Red reacting to bullets coming through the rear of the fuselage, looks at the brooms protruding from the rear of the plane. "What do ya want me to do, sweep 'em!"

As Red jump onto the other machine guns, Edward looks for a way out. He dives down toward the city. The Zeros follow. Edward takes the B-25 right down among the buildings, sometimes even having to spin the wings to get through. The Zeros can't keep up with this.

But Edward can't keep it up long, either, they break out into open ground rail yards, where there's no place for him to hide.

The Zeros come in to chew him up but they take fire from another B-25, Jacob's coming in to save Edward's plane.

"Jacob, get the hell out of here!" Edward yells over the radio.

But Jacob stays, mixing it up with the Zeros.

With both B-25's together, their machine guns down one Zero and damage another. But there are too many.

Edward sees clouds coming in, and fog. "Jacob, run for the clouds!"

The bombers race toward the clouds, and make it, the Zeros lose them.

Jacob and Edward keep broken contact through the clouds, and settle in for the long run to China.

"We burned a lot of fuel back there. Flash them and ask about their supply." Edward order's Jasper.

In Jacob's plane, Emmett reads the Morse code. "How's your fuel?"

Jacob looks across to Edward and shakes his head.

_Washington D.C. – The White House_

Roosevelt is at his desk when General Marshall enters.

"We have bombed Tokyo, Mr. President. Radio Tokyo interrupted it's own broadcast to make the announcement."

"Have the planes made it to China?"

"There have been some complications, Sir. The Chinese didn't receive our request for homing beacons until is was too late to get them set. And the planes had to take off so early they may lack fuel to make the mainland anyway."

"So those brave men are flying blind on empty tanks?" Roosevelt asks.

"The Chinese are sending out search parties to try to find the crews before the Jap patrols do, if any of the planes make it."

"God help them," Roosevelt mummers, as his head falls into his hands.

_Sea of Japan - Dusk_

They've climbed above the clouds, the fliers are exhausted.

The sun is beginning to set. And all Edward can do is stare at it.

_Pearl Harbor – Hospital – Dusk _

The place is white again, the white of bandages and casts.

Everyone is busy, and even the wounded are looking out for each other. A man with his arms in an airplane splint holds a spoon and feeds a badly burned buddy.

Isabella and her overworked nurses are looking after the critical cases. But as she covers the windows with blackout curtains, she stops for just a moment to stare at the sun's last rays.

_Skies over the Pacific – Night_

Colonel Swan can make out mountains below them. "We'll fly till we run out of fuel, then bail out."

Just then his engines start to sputter.

"Chute!" he orders.

He puts the plane on auto-pilot and the men move to the hatches. Three guys go out, it's just Swan and his co-pilot left.

"Nobody else is gonna make it either. If I live through this, they're gonna put me in Leavenworth Prison." He says, strapping on his chute. "God help my daughters."

And they jump.

Goose moves up to Jacob, "We're running out of fuel. And I can't find the beacon."

Jake gestures across to Edward that he hears nothing in his radio phones. Edward gestures the same thing back. They look down and the entire ground is covered with clouds.

"I don't know if we're over sea or land," Edward whispers. "Drop flares and try to spot something."

They drop flares, they disappear into the cloud cover and tell them nothing.

Jacob's engines are sputtering, his gunner pours the last drops of gas into the tanks.

"Flash Rafe," Jake sighs. "We're gonna bail."

Jasper sees Emmett's signal, "They've gotta jump."

"Not unless we know he's over land!" Edward yells at Jacob, as if he can hear. "You are not bailing out into water!"

"Coastline below!" Red shouts Through a break in the clouds they spot a rocky shoreline.

"We've got coast!" Edward shouts. "Signal him to climb and jump." Jasper signals and Jacob's plane signals back. "They don't have fuel to make altitude. He's gonna set it down in the water."

Edward looks over at Jacob, who is gesturing, he gives up on the hand signals and grabs the flasher, Jasper reads the Morse code, "Y-O-U... G-O. You go on."

Edward grabs the flasher and angrily flashes back two letters, "N-O! We stay together! I'll go in first."

Edward turns his bomber and Jacob follows, their planes arcing down toward the rocky coast; it's hairy, the clouds masking their view, as the altimeter winds down.

At the last moment they see rocks looming out of the surf.

Edward shouts to his crew, "Hang on tight! I'll put her in the smooth water and we'll swim in!"

But in Jacob's plane his engines are sputtering, catching, sputtering. He fights to stay in control.

_China coast – Night_

Edward's plane settles down toward the water, he guns the engine to level out, and the plane skims across the surface then the propellers catch and the plane stops like it hit a wall, flipping over it's nose.

Jacob's plane is struggling, when he tries to add throttle, the engines sputter out. The plane drops, skips once on the surface, then hits a shoreline rock belly first.

Jacob and Emmett are ejected through the top of the fuselage, while Anthony and Goose are hurled forward right through the glass nose of the plane.

Edward and Jasper come to in the plane inverted and sinking. They react, unbuckling, grabbing for their crew mates as the plane is quickly filling. One's unconscious, the other dead. Red struggles with the hatch and can't make it budge.

"It won't open till the plane fills!" Edward yells.

They struggle to breath as the water envelops them. But as the water reaches the top, Edward takes a last breath and dives to the hatch, it comes open, and they swim up, dragging the rest of the crew.

They break the surface, and struggle to shore with the unconscious crew men. Edward's looking everywhere, he sees Jacob's plane crashed against the rock. He fights his way through the surf to the plane, Jasper and Red following.

Edward finds Jacob face up in the water. Jasper finds Emmett next to him, choking on water. Red finds Anthony and Goose on the rock. Both face up, but as Red lifts Antony, he finds the back of Anthony's head is gone. Red puts him back down and reaches for Goose, he's alive.

Edward, Red and Jasper pull the only three survivors to the shore.

"Jacob!" Edward shouts. "Jacob! JACOB!"

Jake's eyes flutter open, he sees Edward and mumbles, "I've made better landings."

Jacob's hand gropes to his throat, Edward finds a V shaped shard of the fuselage hooked into his neck.

Edward grabs it, trying to bend it open, the sharp metal cuts his hands, but he keeps straining. It won't work. He pulls his .45 from his jacket and tries to pry the metal. It works a bit, he tosses the pistol aside and grabs the shard again, and opens it. "You hang on, Jacob! You hang on! You're gonna make it!"

Jacob groans, "Where's Emmett?"

"They're fine," Edward says, putting pressure on his neck.

Edward's head snaps forward, crunched with the butt of a rifle.

A Japanese patrol, five men, have arrived. They're angry, scared, hyped. They knock Jasper and Red down too, yelling and brandishing their rifles at the fliers on the beach, living and dead.

The Japanese officer is barking orders. They find the Captain's insignia on Jacob's jacket, and begin binding him to a yoke, his wrists tied to the wood like a crucifixion, a wire around his neck.

They find the soldier from Edward's plane unconscious, but alive. The officer snaps a single word and a soldier shoots him.

The others wire Edward's ankles together, Edward is in and out of consciousness.

He fades in and out. He hears Jacob choking, and his mind sees Jacob as a boy again.

Then Edward comes back and finds Jake being half-carried, half-dragged by the neck by a Japanese.

While another officer is pulling Jasper, Red, and Goose along, hands bound behind them. While two more tie Emmett down, while he's fighting.

And Edward starts moving, being dragged on his back, pulled by his feet along the rocky sand. His hand slides by the pistol he tossed behind the rock.

The whole world slows down.

He clutches it, shoots the man towing Jacob. And as the man dragging Edward turns around, he shoots him in the face. Two officers down.

The third officer spins, raising his rifle, but is shoved onto his face in the sand by Jasper. He grabs the pistol off him and shoots. The third one goes down.

The two officers push Emmett aside and lift their rifle to kill Edward when Jacob slams him down from behind, moving Edward out the way but Jacob in the path of the bullets.

The fourth and fifth soldiers shoot Jacob in the gut, one, two, three times.

As Jake goes down they then take aim for Edward but are shot through the chest from behind.

The last two officers fall in surprise by the Chinese peasant soldiers who are just arriving.

Jasper and Red raise their stolen rifles, anticipating more attacks.

Before Goose, who is helping Emmett get free yells, "Hold your fire! It's the Chinese!"

More Chinese are coming behind them, waving an American flag.

A sign of peace.

Edward struggles to untie himself and run to Jacob, moving the Chinese aside. Jacob is already untied, thanks to the Chinese and is on his back, clutching his wound as if to hold onto his life.

"Edward?" Jacob choked out.

"Oh, God" Edward mumbled, "Jacob, just hold on a minute. I got you."

"I'm not gonna make it."

Edward looks down, there is so much blood, "Oh, Yes you can. Jacob look at me."

But Jacob is silent, his eyes drifting shut, and in that moment Edward thinks he is gone already.

Then Jake's eyes drift open, finding him. "Take care of Bella," he whispers.

The words almost kill Edward, filling him with grief. "You're not gonna die. Look at me, listen to me, you ain't gonna die. Do you hear me? Jacob you can't die! You know why, cause you're gonna be a father. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

Jacob faces falls into shock as he shakes, he's already sobbing.

Edward cries with him, "Please, don't leave me. Don't leave them. You're gonna be a daddy."

Jacob looks around him at the faces of his friends. Jasper, Emmett, and Goose. They're standing behind Edward, silently crying. Jake looks back towards Edward, his best friend. "No, you are."

Edward cradles Jacob in his arms and he smiles one last time at him. Jacob's eyes are open, but Edward sees no light there.

"Jacob?" He says, shaking him. "Land of the free. Land of the free..."

But Jacob will never answer him again. Edward hugged Jacob tight, and weeped.

He weeped for himself.

He weeped for Bella and their unborn child.

He weeped for his fallen friends.

But mostly, he weeped for that little russet colored boy on the farm, that liked to play games of air battles.

The boy that grew into the man he called his hero.

The hero that he called his best friend.

**I cried a lot!!!!**

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Pearl Harbor.**

Chapter 18

_Hawaii – May_

Isabella, Alice, and Rose waited anxiously for the doors of the transport to open. Isabella bit her lip nervously as she rubbed her almost seven month round tummy.

The doors opened and their father stepped out. Colonel Swan had made it.

"Daddy," they whispered in unison, each holding hands.

They ran to their father and embraced in a hug.

More pilots started to file out of the plane, all headed to the families that waited for them.

Jasper came out first and Alice threw herself into his arms.

"I told you, I'll be back." He whispered, kissing every inch of her face. "So have you planned our wedding already?"

Rosalie approached the plane slowly waiting for Emmett to come tumbling out. And he did, his huge muscle bound frame raced out the door and down the steps to sweep her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I've missed you woman," he boomed, spinning her around.

Isabella waited patiently by her father, and watched intently towards the doors of the plane.

She smiled when Edward slowly made his way out. He's alive, she thought as she walked closer. His hand was bandaged but other than that he was alive.

Edward stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at her. He gave her a small sad smile and for what she couldn't understand.

He turned slightly and reached behind him, pulling out with the help of Goose and Red the wooden coffin that held Jacob's body.

Bella's face turned into one of shock as she walked up to the men. She passed her hand over the material of Jacob's jacket that lied on top of the coffin. She gripped the patch on the shoulder hard as she fell into Edward's arms and cried.

The two men she loved dearly had come home. One walking and the other carried down as a hero.

The news of the raid hit Washington and the rest of America. When the people see the headlines, their faces change, as if finally told what they already knew. That America would prevail.

The Swan Raid was the pivotal moment of America's war with Japan. Before it, America knew nothing but defeat. After it, nothing but victory.

One crew of Swan's raiders made it to Vladivostok, Russia, where they were interred for much of the war.

Most of the planes crash landed in China, where the Chinese people helped the Americans escape, and had their villages destroyed and citizens executed by the Japanese forces of occupation.

Two crews were captured by the Japanese and three fliers were executed without trial, called "war criminals" by the Japanese. The other five, were held prisoners, where only four survived in the end.

Charlie Swan was promoted to General, and given the medal of honor. All 80 Raiders received the Distinguished Flying Cross and those who were killed, wounded, or injured as a result of the raid received the Purple Heart. In addition every Raider received a decoration from the Chinese government.

It was a war that changed America. Dorie Miller was the first black American to be awarded the Navy Cross. But he would not be the last.

World War II for America, started at Pearl Harbor. Where 1,177 men still lie entombed in the battleship Arizona. America suffered but America grew stronger. And through our trails, we overcame.

_Tennessee – 1957 _

Out by the crop dusting field is a memorial to Jacob Black, with an American flag flying high above it. Leaning against were a boy and small girl.

"Is that a real story?" the small girl with bronze curls and green eyes asked her older brother.

"Dad, told me it," he smiled his deep brown eyes shining. "It's about my real father."

"Jacob Masen," Edward shouted at his fifteen year old son, out the window. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me clean the barn? I'm forty years old, I can't do this by myself."

"Sorry dad," he laughed. "I was just telling Elizabeth a story."

Jacob Masen was the spitting image of his mother and father. He had her fair skin but Jacob's face, eyes, and hair. Elizabeth Masen looked like her father, with the same bronze locks and sparkling green eyes, but with her mother's face. She was five years younger than Jacob.

"Elizabeth," Isabella called from the main house. "Can you please come help me with supper?"

"Yes, mother." She smiled, "Thank you for telling me that story Jakey."

He ruffled her hair, "No problem kid."

As Elizabeth ran off towards the house, Jacob stood up and faced the the memorial. Some part of him wished he could meet his father. He'd heard stories of how much of a hero he was and how he broke barriers. And how he died saving his other dad.

"Land of the Free," Jacob whispered.

"Home of the Brave." Edward came up from behind him and patted his son's shoulder, "Come'on, lets go flying before supper."

Jacob smiled and looked at the crop duster at the other end of the field, "Race you."

Jacob took off running and Edward chased after him. While from the window Isabella laughed softly at her two men.

Isabella turned slowly and walked into the living room, above the mantle hung a single photo. A photo of Jacob Black, in uniform. Under it was his awards, his purple heart stood out among them.

She smiled sadly as she reminisced, of a time before war, when there wasn't a reason to fight. A time when Jacob's smile lite up her life like a personal sun.

Closing her eyes she let one tear slip away from the corner of her eye. "I miss you," she whispered. And she did, she missed her sun, she missed her best friend.

"Mom," Elizabeth's voice floated through the room. "The table is set."

She wiped her eyes and turned back towards the kitchen, a slight breeze blew through the house, it was warm and light and blew the chimes in the doorway. Making a soft melody play.

Isabella knew it was impossible, she knew it defied all logic. But she felt as though that was Jacob saying 'I miss you too'.

The End

**That's it, It's over.**

**All the information on the raid was researched, of course it was called Dolittle Raid but yeah you get the point. **

**I want to thank all my loyal reviewers for commenting and keeping me going.**

**This story would be nothing without you guys. **

**I love you all and I wanna give you all big huge hugs...**

**Hit the little green button for your final thoughts!  
Its makes me happy!**

**Peace & Love  
Leah **


End file.
